Ianto Lives
by Tenshi-Chan
Summary: The Doctor, while traveling, runs into a heartbroken old friend and decides to help.  What follows causes unexpected results.  After Children of Earth, Before Next Doctor.  Rated for Later Chapters.  CoE Fix-it!  Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Ianto Lives  
By: Tenshi-Chan

Chapter 1

Time had lost all meaning to the handsome man sitting alone on a barstool. He consumed drink after drink. Wishing, not for the first time, that he could drink himself into oblivion. He'd managed it once or twice, but was always dragged back to life.

"So you're still here. The TARDIS picked up your little hop a while ago, but I would have thought you'd have returned to Earth by now."

Captain Jack Harkness regarded the owner of the voice. The man hadn't changed. He still looked like an overgrown child with eyes that were older than the stars. "Doctor." He supposed he should have decked the Time Lord for failing to show when he needed the man the most, but just looked away. Punching the Doctor wouldn't change anything, and the satisfaction of causing him physical pain would be fleeting.

"The one and only." He sat down and looked around. "Nice place. You come here often?"

Jack sighed and swirled the drink in his hand. "That sounded like a lame pick-up line." He gave the Doctor the ghost of a smile. "Any other time, I might have said something. Now I just don't care anymore."

There was sorrow in the Doctor's voice when he spoke next. "You really loved that Welshman, didn't you?"

Jack put the glass down and clenched his fists. "Love doesn't come close to doing the feelings I still have for him justice. He was smart, brave, kind and wonderful in ways I can't even begin to describe. I close my eyes and see his frown, taste the way he made coffee, and smell him just after a shower. I could go into touch and hearing, but I'm going to be considerate since you probably don't want to hear it." He brought his fists up to his eyes to rub away the tears that threatened to spill out. "I feel as if my soul has been torn out and shredded into tiny pieces, and I never even told him how much he meant to me. He died thinking that I would forget him. As if I ever could." He shook his head. "I realized a while ago that I needed him a great deal and it scared me." He downed the rest of his drink and ordered another one.

There was silence from the Doctor a moment before he spoke again, sounding grave. "Ask me."

Two words from the Time Lord holding infinite terrible possibilities. For the briefest second, he was painfully tempted to do just that. Then common sense kicked in. "No. As much as I appreciate the offer, Doctor, I spent enough time as an agent to understand that there are things that must not be changed under any circumstances." He picked up his new drink and took a mouthful. He could feel a slight buzz starting, but it would never be enough to dull the pain. "You've said yourself that I'm a fixed point in time. Anything I do, therefore, becomes a fixed event. You can't change what happened with the 456 any more than you could change what happened in Pompeii."

"Well, no, I can't. I want to do something, though. I can't bear to see you in so much pain. Even the TARDIS reacted to it." The Doctor placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Come with me. Travel with me for a while. You need to heal. How long have you been sitting here?"

The bartender answered that question. "He's barely left that stool for six months." The violet-skinned creature motioned to the bar. "He's becoming a tourist attraction. He drinks himself to death and comes back. Scares me every time."

The Doctor let out a low whistle. "You aren't going to find any solace at the bottom of a glass, my friend. Travel with me. Help some people in need of helping. See some more of the wonders of the universe. What harm can it do?"

Jack looked around before tossing back the rest of his current drink. "What the hell?" He put his coat on and slapped down a credit chip. "That should cover it. Keep the rest for yourself." On the chip were all the funds he had saved ever since he was roped into joining Torchwood. The tip would probably set the bartender up for life. He shoved his hands into his pockets and followed the Doctor out, ignoring the excited whispers going around the bar. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

The Doctor stopped and regarded Jack. There was still a slight air of discomfort in his eyes as he took the ageless man from the 51st century in, but it was dampened by the greater urge to comfort those in pain. "I'm sure I'll manage. You're a friend, after all, and I know what it feels like to lose everything you love."

Jack sighed as he followed the Doctor to a very familiar blue box. Even when dealing with the Daleks, there had been a certain thrill at seeing the unassuming time machine. Now he was just apathetic to it.

* * *

The Doctor unlocked the door to the TARDIS and opened it to allow his immortal friend inside. He could feel his ship vibrate in reaction to Jack's presence and went over to the central column to stroke the control panel. He ached with the need to make something right for Captain Jack Harkness. The man had been through more than any other humanoid should be asked to go through. Surely he could do something to bring some joy of life back to Jack's expression. "Why don't you try to sleep? If nothing else, the TARDIS should be able to grant you a few hours free from dreams."

He watched sadly as Jack walked deeper into the TARDIS like he felt each one of his years. This was not the same man that had flirted with countless creatures. He never thought he would see Jack looking so defeated. He was pale and thin with dark bruises under his listless eyes. His hair had grown longer and was unkempt. It was obvious that the man no longer cared how he lived or even if he lived. Once he was gone, the Doctor sat down on the chair near the control panel. "Surely there's something we can do for him that wouldn't involve changing events." He was no stranger to unjust deaths, but there was only so much he could take and the psychic paper had been scrawled for weeks of someone pleading for everything to end. He pursed his lips and contemplated. Jack was right when he had said there was nothing that could be done to prevent the 456 from killing that kind-hearted young man.

He had actually met Ianto Jones before all the chaos at Canary Wharf started. It was a very brief meeting involving the best cup of tea the Doctor had ever had. He hadn't known that it was the same young man Martha had told him Jack was 'dabbling' with until that brief glimpse in the monitor after the defeat of Davros. He smirked at the memory. He had definitely heard the tinge of jealousy in his voice when that Gwen Cooper had mentioned that she had thought the Doctor would be older and Ianto had countered that he wasn't that young. That and Jack had visibly relaxed at the oh-so-brief glimpse in the moniter.

The TARDIS made a sound that could only be described as mournful and the Doctor looked up. With determination, he stood up and stroked the part of the panel that would open under certain circumstances. Only twice had it happened. Once, in reaction to the rift in Cardiff. The second time because a very stubborn young woman did not want to see the man she loved die. This time, the panel seemed to be opening with no physical prompting. A small tendril of golden light seeped out and moved deeper into the ship. The Doctor watched it in awe. He knew the TARDIS was alive, but he had never known her to be so empathic to the needs of her passengers. Right now, he had a companion in dire need of something that he hoped the TARDIS could give.

Seeing Jack so broken was beyond painful. Not even after the year that never was had he seen the man look so lost and bereft of hope. If he was to ask Jack whether or not he wanted to die, the Doctor had almost no doubt what answer he'd recieve.

* * *

There had been no need for anyone to ask. She had somewhat resented Rose for taking what was not willingly given, and Jack Harkness now suffered for the slight spitefulness on her part. Yes, she had fled to the end of time to get away from him, but not out of fear. She had run away out of guilt. It was that guilt that caused her to tune herself to the poor child's emotions. She had felt the countless times he grieved for friends or loved ones that he had outlived, the pain he felt every time he was dragged back to the land of the living, and she had accepted that as a terrible necessity. It was when the deep soul-wrenching sorrow hit her that she had to find out what had caused it. She had felt her Time Lord's hearts breaking enough to know that this was so much more. Only once had the Time Lord's pain come close to what Jack was feeling, and that was when the Master had died.

She had inadvertantly caused this pain, and she would do what she could to end it. Unfortunately, she could not undo what Rose had done. To do so would erase Captain Jack Harkness from reality itself, and that would have caused the end of the world a thousand times over. Her only problem now was to see what it was that she could do.

She found him in the nearest sleeping area. His face was a mask of sorrow and he curled around several pillows as if trying to simulate sleeping with another person. He held what the humans called a tie in his hand and the stains on it suggested he had spent many nights weeping into the piece of silk cloth.

She reached out to caress his mind and calmed him when he put up a barrier. He'd been hurt so many times, his body abused for the amusement of others, that tenderness was alien and frightening to the point that he often shoved the feelings away. In his mind, his soul was laid bare and it was a beaten thing that looked so fragile that she feared that it would shatter if a gentle breeze shifted it the wrong way. It was so very different from the shining thing it had been when he first arrived.

She concentrated and found herself in Jack's mindscape. To call it chaotic would have been an understatement. Countless faces filled the memories, and she knew she had her work cut out for her. She could force her way through, but she knew that doing that would cause irreparable harm to Jack's mind.

Instead, she moved slowly through the memories, soothing them when they became agitated at her presence, until she found what she was looking for. The very essence of Captain Jack Harkness was huddled down cradling the memory of a fallen man like a most treasured possesion. His eyes shot from the memory to her and his hold became protective.

"I swore! I swore to him I would never forget him! You can't take him from me. Leave me with his memory, at least." He narrowed his gaze and recognition flooded his eyes. "You're the soul of the TARDIS, aren't you?" He shook his head and gave her a half smile. "There is nothing you can do to fix this." He tilted his head. "Can't you speak?"

The TARDIS had never needed words, but she articulated her wishes. "Please. I wish to help you. Is there really nothing I can do?" She looked around at the memories. Hoping to see something, anything that would help her. "No one deserves to be this lonely."

Jack let out a shuddering sigh as he regarded the shining memory he held close. "Not a day has gone by this past year that doesn't have me asking if there was something that I could have done differently. It all boils down to hindsight." He shook his head and gazed lovingly at the memory. "Memories are a pale comparison to the real thing."

As she listened closely, she heard words of love echoing from the memory along with a plea to not be forgotten.

She looked around some more, hoping beyond hope that she could help. There were painful memories regarding this man as well as ones that were filled with joy and love. She searched until she found a curious memory that was in regards to Ianto Jones, but did not contain him. There was an odd desperation and grief associated with the memory. She looked closer and felt the inklings of a plan forming. She gently withdrew herself from Jack's mind, directing it towards a pleasant dream rather than a painful memory, and returned to the control room. With a great deal of concentration, she drew more of her essence together, solidifying it until she became first caporeal and then physical. She had never done this before, but the information had to be relayed quickly. She touched her face and felt as she smiled at the Doctor, who was now standing in awe. "We can help him."

* * *

The Doctor had been shocked as the swirling vortex started to form a column. It had never behaved like that before, and he wondered what such a phenomenon could mean. As it slowly solidified, he had to stand up. When the glow died down, there was a sylph-like woman standing beside the control panel. Her hair glittered the gold that the essence was and her eyes appeared to be blue, but he knew that looking into them would be like looking into the great vortex on Gallifrey. He didn't know if she was wearing a white dress, or only clad in pure light.

At her announcement, he shook himself. "How?"

She moved with all the grace of a proper Time Lady as she caused displays to flicker with a wave of her hand. "Jack refers to it as Day Four in his memories. I can gather the soul of Ianto Jones. You can retrieve his body on Day Five."

Normally, he would be all for the plan, but something disturbed him. "Won't the body be missed?" He blinked as he could see all the co-ordinates entering on their own.

The form of the TARDIS smiled at him and he felt her joy through the bond they had. "That is the beauty of it. One of Jack's memories gives me the impression that the body disappeared from Thames House." She tapped the moniter. "Someone took the body. Someone that was not the Government, U.N.I.T. or Torchwood. It pained him greatly when it couldn't be found. He had wanted to see Ianto one last time before bringing him to Torchwood 2 to be stored." Her form flickered a little. "Mind you, we must land someplace that is well hidden. This endevor will leave me drained for a few days. What do you think?"

The Doctor had to admit that it sounded like a good plan. The TARDIS had stated that Ianto's body disappeared before the proper authorities could collect it, and it was entirely possible for her to hold onto a human soul for a good amount of time. "So we bring him back. Then what?"

Before the physical form vanished completely, the TARDIS responded. "We give him a choice." Then the central column started moving.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto Lives  
By: Tenshi-Chan

Chapter 2

The Doctor frowned at the display. "I think we're a bit early."

The TARDIS responded in a verbal way since she had accidentally discovered she had that capability. It made communicating much easier. "Better early than late. At least the date is correct. Jack and Ianto are probably on the way to Thames House now." There was a sound like a sigh that came from deep within the ship. "It almost makes you wish you could stop them and prevent it from happening."

The Doctor had to agree. "The problem is, we can't. We do that, I won't meet Jack to find out there was a problem. That would lead to a paradox." He looked over to the doorway that led deeper into the ship. "Once I leave, lock the doors so he can't get out. I don't want to take the chance that he'll try to stop me and cross his own time line." He caressed the control panel. "You're already there, aren't you?"

"Yes. The timing for what needs to be done on my part is crucial. I cannot act even a fraction of a nanosecond too soon or too late, and the creature in the tank cannot suspect my presence."

The Doctor patted his pocket where he kept the psychic paper and thought about how he would go about retrieving the body. He had changed into a black suit just in case someone noticed enough to give Jack a description. Jack would know it was him for sure if he wore his usual brown suit. Even the blue might give things away since his copy had chosen to wear a blue suit.

He shuddered as he remembered another incident with reanimated dead bodies in Cardiff. This was different, of course, since the body was not going to be posessed by a malevolent life form from the other side of the rift, but the fact remained that he was bringing a dead body into the TARDIS for the exact purpose of reviving it. He mentally chastised himself as a little bit of his previous personality leaked through. If anyone deserved a second chance, it was the one person who brought the light into Jack's eyes. He remembered an air of lonliness about Jack when they were on the run from the Master. A lonliness that hadn't been there when they were dealing with Davros. He had still flirted in the silo, but there had been an almost desperate edge to it.

Now that he thought of it, aside from an occasional charming smile, Jack really hadn't flirted all that much with Sarah Jane, Martha, Rose or Donna. "I just hope we're doing the right thing. Jack might just be pining over something he can't have. I'd hate to bring that poor young man back just for him to get his heart broken."

"No. This is genuine pain of loss. Loss of what was and loss of what could have been. He was on the verge of going from a relationship which was just a casual fling for Jack to genuine love. Having lost so many lovers in his lifetime, can you blame him for shielding his heart the way he does?" There was sympathy in her voice along with a slight chiding.

The Doctor had to admit that his gorgeous ship had a point. Who was he to judge since he very rarely allowed himself the luxury or caring for his companions as anything more than friends or, at most, cherished family members? The whole fiasco with Rose proved that. The only time he'd cared that much for a companion before that had been Romana. "Too bad Romana stayed at the gateway between N-Space and E-Space. I could have had a future with her." He sighed, then turned thoughtful. "I could try to find her again. She could still be alive."

The TARDIS chuckled. "Unfortunately, if she's still alive, Romana is as out of reach as Rose is." The tone turned wistful. "Pity, too. I rather liked her."

The Doctor sighed and nodded. "We worked well together. Who knows? If she had stayed, the two of us could have tried to rebuild our race." Then he shook his head. "The inbreeding would have been horrible, though." He looked at the door. "How much time do I have before I have to leave?"

There was a brief whirring before the TARDIS responded. "You really don't have to leave until early tomorrow since they will refuse to allow anyone into a building that might still be contaminated, but it might be a good idea to leave early so as not to appear too suspicious. You could find a way to blend in with the locals."

The Doctor straightened his hair and squared his shoulders. "And this isn't going to cause Reapers to appear, right? Not like that time when Rose tried to save her father."

"No. There will be no paradox if the plan is carried out as we hope. All we will have to worry about is how Jack will react."

The Doctor chuckled. "He'll either hug me out of gratitude or deck me for taking such a liberty. He's still upset about the whole immortality thing, and rightfully so." He doubted he'd ever forget how the Master delighted in showing the Doctor the various methods he'd invented to kill Jack. "Oh well. Nothing we can do about that." He strode to the door, making sure he had everything. "Wish me luck!" He chuckled as the TARDIS hummed in response.

* * *

Jack stretched as he came to wakefulness after a sleep that had been blessedly free from nightmares. Quite the opposite. He'd had one of the best dreams he could remember having in a long time. He reached for the other side of the bed and remembered, with a pang, that Ianto was dead. The night before that horrible day, he'd curled around the younger man as if he were a giant teddy bear. He'd fallen asleep vowing that after the 456 were dealt with, he'd let Ianto know that he could quite possibly be in love with him for all his attraction to Gwen. He hadn't felt love for someone for decades. Alice's mother had been a fling that he'd stayed with because he didn't feel a child should be raised in a broken home.

He'd been selfish as Ianto died. He hadn't returned the words of love Ianto had given him because he'd foolishly hoped that not saying them would make Ianto live. Just as he'd been naive enough to think that a mere healing kiss would stop Ianto's death. Maybe if the virus hadn't flooded the building Ianto might have had a chance. He would have to live with the guilt of silence until the end of time.

He quickly found his way to the wardrobe and found an outfit identical to the one he had been wearing on Satellite 5 the first time he had come back to life. It reminded him of Han Solo in hindsight, but he had rather liked the look. Once the vest and boots were on, he made his way to the console room. "Doctor? Where have you brought me?" He frowned and looked around. "All right. Maybe he went exploring on his own. Come on, pretty lady, tell me where ... we ... are." He looked at the display and paled when he saw the co-ordinates, date and time. He felt his stomach clench, and reread the display in hopes it might be wrong. "No! Oh no! Not here! Not now! What does he think he's doing? He can't fix this, no one can! It's a fixed event!"

A calm, soothing voice echoed from everywhere. "Even fixed events can be shifted a fraction. As long as what happened still happens."

Jack clenched his fists and ran to the door, letting out a scream of rage when they didn't open. "Let me out of here! I have to stop him! If I don't, the 456 will win and I can't let that happen!" He threw himself at the door, feeling bruises forming. He looked at the time with morbid fascination. He knew what was happening elsewhere. Every single event was etched on his memory. He slammed his shoulder into the door a few more times and then let himself slide to the floor in defeat. "Do you know what's happening right now?" He closed his eyes, feeling his heart slowly break again as he forced himself to relive it in vivid detail.

"Yes. I know what is happening right now."

Jack blinked his eyes open at the words. "What do you mean, 'yes'? How do you know?"

There was a warm chuckle. "I know, because I am there. I need to be there. You were both so brave. Your heart was in the right place."

Jack snorted and sighed. "Ianto was far braver. I can't die, so I had nothing to worry about." He leaned back to look at the ceiling. "If I hadn't yielded before, none of this would have happened."

The TARDIS made a mournful sound. "You could not have known they would come back."

"No. And valuable time was lost because the Government wanted to cover up the fact that the 456 had been there before." He shook his head. "I'm declaring war on them now. A war that was lost before it began."

There was a knowing tone in the voice. "In a war, there is no winner. I know that as well as any creature in the galaxy." There was a pause. "Forgive me. All of my concentration is needed for this effort."

Jack sighed and closed his eyes again. "I never should have let him come with me." Not for the first time since the incident, he wished that he could just stay dead.

* * *

Ianto was dying. He knew that the moment the 456 had declared that it was releasing a virus in the building. If not for the fact that he was about to die, he would have laughed at his own stupidity for not finding something to protect himself from just this occurance. He was usually much more careful about his personal safety, especially since he knew that it hurt Jack more than anything else to lose someone he cared for.

A wave of dizziness hit him and he sank to the floor, stopped only by Jack's arms around him. He loved this man holding him. He heard himself speaking, confessing his love and fears, but really didn't register the words. All he could focus on was Jack's tearful face begging him not to die. The dying itself didn't hurt. It was actually less painful than he imagined it would be. What hurt was the knowledge that Jack would be alone again, that he'd outlive yet another lover, and Ianto knew just how much being alone hurt Jack. He'd learned that the previous night when Jack had held him as if he had been afraid that Ianto would vanish into thin air. He struggled to do as Jack asked, wanting to be there to tell the immortal man that everything would eventually be all right. Fate was not on his side, though, and he felt the world go away. The last thing he felt was Jack's lips upon his. 'If I had to die, at least I died in the arms of the man I love.'

That last thought comforted Ianto as a golden light caressed him.

He floated a moment before it registered that he was still surrounded by that golden light. From all the stories he had heard, there was nothing but darkness. He snapped his eyes open and looked around. He was still in the room with the 456, but he could see his body and Jack's lying lifeless on the ground when he looked down.

Something brushed his awareness and he turned to see a beautiful woman with long flowing hair. He would have thought her an angel, but something about her told him that she was very much alive.

"Come with me."

With a pang, he looked down at Jack. "I don't want to leave him. He needs me."

There was a warmth from the woman as she smiled down at the pair of bodies. "Yes, he does. That is why you must come with me. You must leave him here to be with him again."

He felt he was being drawn away, but he felt no malice from the woman. She was warm and caring, and it made him feel safe. She was almost motherly as she held out her hand to guide him away. With one last look back, Ianto relented.

"Where are you taking me?" They were travelling swiftly, as if by car.

"I am taking you to Jack. He has been alone for far too long, and I mean more than just the time it has been for him since your death." She smiled sadly. "It may have escaped your notice that Jack shields his heart very carefully, but never enough to prevent feeling. Each time the shields let someone in, his heart shatters when that someone is taken from him."

"I never wanted him to be hurt." Ianto felt guilty. Perhaps he should have kept quiet about loving Jack, but he had felt that Jack had the right to know.

"Of course not, and you are the first person he had ever let close to him who has known about him and has not turned away from him. Never before has someone thought to hold him in hopes to bring comfort after he had been killed." She shook her head. "Never before has he kept the words silent for fear of losing what he has." She turned her eyes towards the horizon. "Take comfort and know that he does love you for all his inability to vocalize it."

Ianto did feel a joy at hearing it, and he smiled. "I've known for a long time. I would prefer it if he said it, though."

"Of course you would and I find no fault in that."

Ianto would have sighed if he still had lungs. "Too late now, I suppose."

"No. My purpose is not to torment, but to offer a solution. It is my sincerest wish to reunite you with him so that the two of you may be together."

Ianto was suspicious. He'd heard offers like this before, and they were always way too good to be true. "What's the catch?"

Rather than be insulted, the woman smiled. "In order to be with him, you must be like him. Not only in the way that he cannot remain dead, but also in the way his body is composed." She paused and regarded him sadly. "The first is not so bad after the initial shock in the beginning, but to rewrite the DNA of a human causes a great deal of pain."

Ianto felt even more suspicious. "You mean, if I agree to what you want to do, I'll be immortal with 51st century DNA?" At her nod, he continued. "What are the pros and cons?"

"The pros are obvious. Forever with the man you love, showing little age as eons pass. The cons are many. The children of your sister will have grand children who have grand children that are old and gray before you have a single strand of white hair. You will be alive when your whole world burns to cinders. And there is also the possibility that the love that you have for Jack will diminish over time. Also, should you die due to accident, returning to life is quite unpleasant. I believe Jack described it as being dragged across glass shards." She tilted her head. "If you chose to accept death now, I can grant you perhaps ten minutes to say your final farewell." She turned and continued leading Ianto. "Think carefully, Ianto Jones. Once your decision is made, there will be no second guessing."

Ianto had a great deal to think about. He didn't want to leave Jack, but did he want to share Jack's fate?

When they finally reached their destination, Ianto felt a surge of dread. He remembered that box from the time Jack had vanished. Although he had died, he was a bit disappointed that Jack hadn't stayed on Earth. Gwen had been expecting a baby, after all. He felt himself drawn in and his attention was riveted to a lone figure leaning against what looked like a support column made of a material that looked like the coral Jack had on his desk.

"Oh dear. I hope he simply fell asleep. He certainly needs it."

Ianto hovered near Jack's inert form and took a great deal of comfort in the rise and fall of Jack's chest, but there was precious little else that comforted him. Unless he was mistaken, this broken shell of a man was what Jack had become in the time since Ianto's own death. "Oh, Jack! What have you done to yourself?" The woman had stated that Jack's heart had shattered at his loss, but he'd never dreamed he'd see Jack in such a poor shape. Not even after Abaddon had Jack looked so drawn and pale, and his lover had been dead at the time.

"Trust me, Ianto Jones, I believe it best you not know. My kind has been around since the formation of the very first star, and I have seen pain in all of its forms in my time. This goes beyond anything I am familiar with. It is the main reason I am going against all that is natural to deliberately repeat an accident made so long ago in Jack's past and so far into Earth's future." She motioned to the room. "So ... what do you think of me?"

Ianto felt a jolt of surprise as he looked around again. "You're the ship?" He was decidedly impressed when she nodded. "A sentient vessel that is bigger inside than out. If I didn't work for Torchwood, I'd say such a thing was impossible. I think, however, that I can safely say that you are remarkable." At her scowl, Ianto had to think before remembering. "Ohhhh. You weren't injured while at Torchwood 1, were you?"

"No, but it is not one of my fond memories." She tilted her head. "We have a while before the Doctor will return with your body. Maybe I had best tell you what you will be in for." With a smile, she proceeded to do just that.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto Lives  
By: Tenshi-Chan

Chapter 3

The Doctor had spent a fairly enjoyable evening considering what he had to do. He'd acquired the proper transportation and a valid story as he relaxed with a few of the locals in an all-night diner. He looked at the television and stood as the reporter stated that officials were being allowed into Thames House. It would be a little while before the so-called Body Snatchers would be called in, but he could say that he'd seen the news and guessed that he'd be needed.

There was, after all, only one body he was interested in.

He drove to Thames House with grim determination. A big part of him trembled at the thought of creating another person who was a fixed point in time, but there was always that little voice at the back of his mind telling him that he owed Jack something. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he pulled up. "Hello, there! John Smith, mortician. I saw the tragedy on the news and thought to offer my assistance."

The man who checked his 'credentials' nodded and handed the psychic paper back. "Damn shame. A whole building full of people dead because bloody Torchwood had to go in with guns blazing."

The Doctor simply nodded, not wanting to say anything either way. He finished the drive and got out of the car. He retrieved the gurney and headed for the building, being extremely careful not to be seen by too many people. The best way to go unnoticed was to act like you didn't care if you got noticed or not. Start trying to hide, and you drew attention to yourself. Of course, the key he wore around his neck didn't hurt matters too much due to the fact that it still had a perception filter. After about five minutes, he spotted Jack sitting with Gwen Cooper and another man. He wished he could comfort them somehow, but couldn't risk it. He couldn't even risk being seen by them. This Jack would probably demand that he do something to change things, and the Doctor wouldn't risk that for the world. The rest of the events that would occur were, as Jack said, fixed.

Once they were both escorted out, he walked in, all business, and made his way to the body of Ianto Jones. There were other morticians there, so he blended right in as he prepared the young man's remains for transportation. 'I'll say this about Jack. He has good taste.' He found he had to force the smile from appearing on his face at that thought. Ianto Jones was an incredibly good-looking young man. A fact not at all diminished by the half-healed cut on his cheek. He quickly zipped up the body bag and secured Ianto onto the gurney. He moved efficiently, but not overly hurriedly since he didn't wish to draw attention to himself by looking as if he were actually doing what he was doing. Namely; stealing a body. He left the building and got the body into the car with no trouble, and was able to let out a tense breath as Thames House faded from view.

"Well, Mr. Jones," he addressed the corpse in the back, "We're on our way. If you make the decision to live, you'll be alive and in Jack's arms in no time. He needs someone or something to be a constant in his life, or he'll become more of a shell than he already is." The Doctor hoped that having someone who would always be there would help bring back a little bit of the Jack Harkness he had met in 1941. He rather missed the joy of life Jack had possessed at that time.

The drive was over quickly enough, and no one had reported that a body had been stolen, so the Doctor felt secure as he worked to free Ianto from the body bag. "Well ... all that I need to do now is get you inside so the TARDIS can work her magic. If you let her, that is." That said, he lifted the lifeless form in a fireman's carry and entered the TARDIS. Once inside, he set the body down and looked over at Jack. "Oh dear." He walked over and checked Jack's vitals before gently patting the man's face. "Come on, Jack." He gave Jack what he hoped was an encouraging smile when his eyes blinked open. "Hello." He stood and went to the control center and flicked a few switches. He had to go someplace that would be safe for them to stay. Somewhere on Earth, but not so out in the open. He really couldn't risk the Jack of this time accidentally coming across the TARDIS. Once the central column was moving along to the grinding sound that said that the TARDIS was in flight, he turned to Jack

"Don't do this to him." Jack had moved to Ianto's body and was holding the lifeless form in his arms while stroking the young man's face, mindful of the cut on his cheek. "Don't curse him with an existence like mine."

The Doctor smiled a little and walked over to crouch beside his friend. "I, personally, am not doing anything. It's not up to me, you see. Unlike you, he is being given the choice." Although that he knew he was technically younger than Jack was, he felt a sort of fatherly affection for the man. "He's going to know exactly what he's getting into."

Jack looked torn a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know what to hope for."

The TARDIS shuddered signaling that their short trip was over. "Ah good. We've arrived." He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and moved away. He felt the TARDIS tickling his mind and sighed as he held a silent conversation with her. There were never any actual words spoken in these conversations. Just ideas and impressions. He took an odd comfort as the sense of wrongness filled him and caused him to look away briefly in discomfort. There was no flash of lights. Quite the opposite. The lights went very dark like the time he thought he'd be trapped in a parallel world.

Instead of breathing in a gulp of air as if waking from a nightmare, Ianto Jones returned to life with a small hum and his first act as an immortal was to pull Jack close for a deep kiss.

* * *

Jack held Ianto desperately as their kiss deepened even more. He'd missed the way Ianto kissed him as much as he'd missed anything else. When they finally broke, he choked on his words and rested his head in the crook of Ianto's neck. "God, Ianto!"

"Shhhh ... I'm here now, and I won't ever leave you alone again." Ianto's warmth surrounded Jack in a loving coccoon. "How long has it been for you?"

Jack hiccupped a little. "Since I last saw you?" When he felt his lover nod, Jack drew in and let out a shuddering breath. "One year, four months, two weeks, three days, six hours, twenty five minutes and about thirteen seconds." When Ianto chuckled, Jack couldn't fight the near-hysterical laugh that bubbled within him at the sound. It was stilled, thankfully, by another kiss. "I missed you so much. I couldn't even think of doing anything with anyone else." He nuzzled Ianto's shoulder. "Right now, I'm expecting to wake up and have this be a really cruel dream." He looked into Ianto's eyes and almost broke down looking into that gentle, loving expression that Ianto always seemed to have when looking at him. "I need you in my life. I didn't realize just how much until you were gone."

Ianto smiled sadly and caressed Jack's face. "When I asked you to remember me, I never meant it to be a punishment." He sat up stiffly. Jack vaguely remembered that feeling. He looked around in puzzlement. "Why is it so dark in here?"

Jack stood and grabbed Ianto's hand to help him up. "I'm not sure. I've never seen this happen before." He slipped an arm around his lover's waist, just wanting to have an excuse to touch him.

The Doctor gave the two of them a little smile. "Welcome back, Mr. Jones. As to your question, doing what she did drained the TARDIS of almost all her power." He flipped a few switches and motioned to a moniter. "About the only thing she can do is show us what's happening in the world."

Ianto blinked and looked from Jack to the Doctor and back. "What's happening with the 456?"

The Doctor saw Jack's expression of grief even though Ianto didn't seem to. The Doctor nodded a little. "No need to worry. The Jack of this time is out there taking care of things as we speak." He wondered just how Jack had stopped this nasty group of aliens, but knew it wasn't his place to push the man.

Jack was silent a moment before asking an obvious question. "So where do we go from here?"

"Hm? Oh you two can't be seen in public until you leave Earth, Jack; and we can't go anywhere at all for at least two days." He patted the column. "Poor girl exhausted herself. It's one of the reasons I can't go about resurrecting people willy-nilly. At least she brought us someplace safe first. No need to tempt fate and risk Jack crossing his own timeline by accident."

"I certainly hope I was worth the effort." With that statement, Ianto tugged Jack's shirt. "So ... what is this you're wearing? Very Han Solo if I say so myself." He fingered the vest and smirked a bit. "Did you dress up for me? I love that coat, but this is quite a good look on you even though you look like you could do with a few more pounds on you."

Jack looked at him dumbstruck before a small, but genuine, smile spread on his face. "Why Ianto Jones. Did you have Han Solo fantasies the way some guys have those Princess Leia fantasies?"

Ianto quirked an eyebrow at Jack. "Who said I didn't have the Princess Leia fantasy? I was with Lisa for a while, after all." He smirked and tilted his head. "Although she never filled that image the way you fill this one. I like it. Less military, more rogue."

"Well ... I was sort of a space pirate before joining up with the Doctor."

This was obviously news to Ianto. John had mentioned Jack and him being partners, in more ways than one, at the Time Agency, but Jack had never admitted to doing anything else. "Really?"

Jack actually blushed and looked down. "Well space pirate isn't QUITE the right phrase. It would be more accurate to say that I was a ... well ..." He gave Ianto a sheepish grin as he felt a flush of embarassment. "A con man?"

The shock on Ianto's face wore off fairly quickly. "Do tell."

Jack sighed. "It's how I met the Doctor. I was trying to con him into buying a medical pod that I thought was just empty junk. Once half the money was paid, the pod was right were a bomb was going to land." He sighed again. "You wouldn't have known me then. I was pretty much a coward."

Ianto's eyes widened in surprise. "That I can't imagine."

Jack shrugged. "That was when I was mortal. I could only die once." He shook his head. "It's so much easier to be brave when you know that nothing will kill you."

Ianto nodded in apparent agreement. "Well, Mr. Space Pirate, you've got me." Ianto fingered the leather vest and gave Jack a sultry look. "What do you want to do with me?"

"Oh get a room, you two." The Doctor was grinning at them, which spoke louder than his teasing tone.

Jack felt a little playfulness and smirked. "Why? You wanna join us?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Go on, and I want those dark circles out from under your eyes the next time I see you, Jack."

Jack reluctantly released Ianto before walking over to pull the Doctor into a quick hug. "Thank you." Then he returned to Ianto's side and led him from the control room.

* * *

Ianto followed Jack as they made the short trip to Jack's bedroom on the TARDIS. When they got there, Jack paused and took a deep breath before Ianto could even unbutton his shirt. "This is going to sound very strange coming from me, but can I just hold you?" He looked down before continuing. "It's not that I didn't miss the sex with you. I just missed the cuddling afterwards a little more. We almost always had time for a quick romp, but I really treasured the times when we could relax for a little while."

That simple declaration brought tears to Ianto's eyes. He had always suspected that underneath the brash uncaring front Jack showed the world was a very lonely and vulnerable person. "Come here." He held his arms open and simply held Jack a moment. "All you ever had to do was say something."

The two of them got undressed and Ianto shuddered in the simple pleasure of holding and being held by the man he loved. Although he had been dead for the better part of 24 hours, he felt somewhat lethargic. He stroked Jack's arm and smiled at Jack's expression. There was still fear in Jack's eyes, but Ianto knew that would fade over time. "I wasn't just saying it because I was dying, Jack. I love you."

Jack kissed him tenderly at that declaration. "One day, I'll be able to say it."

Ianto yawned and relaxed a little. "Right now, it's enough for me that you want to say it." He lazily ran his fingers through Jack's hair as the man's eyes drooped closed.

"Sweet dreams, Ianto."

Ianto smiled. "As I hope yours are, as well." Ianto was actually glad to relax. For him, the past few days had been harrowing. He fell asleep still finger-combing Jack's hair. He slept peacefully for an unknown amount of time.

* * *

The Doctor waited a while before putting together a basket of bottled water and foodstuff that didn't need to be refrigerated. Once he had the makeshift picnic basket set up, he headed for Jack's room. He really didn't like how thin Jack was, and wanted the man to put on some weight while technically in the Doctor's care. The TARDIS had already told him what Ianto was in for regarding his physical changes. He was glad he went someplace on Earth that he felt they'd be safe for a while.

He reached Jack's room and nudged the door open. When he peeked in, he met the sleepy eyes of Ianto Jones. He held up the basket and turned his attention to Jack, who was still sleeping. What he saw made him smile. "Now that's a good sign."

"Hm?" Ianto also glanced at Jack, who was curled up with his head resting so he could listen to Ianto's heartbeat in his sleep. On his face was a small contented smile. "I always wondered what made him smile like that."

"Well ... I guess the fact that he was sleeping at all helped, but sometimes the right bed partner makes all the difference in the world." The Doctor still had the urge to run from the incredible wrongness in the room, but he didn't. "He needs something solid in his system."

Ianto sighed and regarded the slumbering Jack before rubbing Jack's arm. "Jack? Jack, wake up. The Doctor's brought us lunch."

Jack jumped a little before looking around dazedly. When his eyes locked on Ianto, his reaction to the presence of his lover was immediate. He quickly pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him deeply, obviously not knowing or caring that the Doctor was in the room as the blankets covering them slipped to show that they were both either undressed or wearing really low riding undergarments.

Ianto reciprocated a moment before gently pulling back. "We have company."

Jack turned and smiled a little at the Doctor as Ianto tried to cover himself up better. "Doctor! To what do we owe this pleasure? Did you change your mind about joining us?"

The Doctor fixed Jack with a look as Ianto buried himself in blankets with what sounded like an embarrassed groan. "Now don't start, Jack. I just popped in to deliver some food and water so you could eat something when you get hungry." He patted the man's shoulder. "Take it easy for a bit. You've been through a lot and deserve to rest. We're someplace safe and you've done your job. Let someone take care of you for a while."

Jack adjusted so he was curled up against Ianto again. "It'll be a nice change. Thanks, Doctor."

"Yeah, well ..." The Doctor sniffed in discomfort. He never was one for accepting gratitude well. He did what he did and moved on. That's how he liked it. He never did it for any sort of reward. "Just rest, relax and recover. I'll see the two of you later." With that, he left the room feeling younger than he had in a long time. He was pleased that Jack seemed to already be regaining some of his old love of life. The playful flirting was actually a welcome change from the dull indifference of just the previous day. He returned to the control room and sat in the seat near the central column. He would have continued the banter with Jack, but knew the man needed time alone with Ianto Jones. He only wished that he could find similar companionship.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto Lives  
By: Tenshi-Chan

Part 4

_Author's Note: The incidents mentioned in this part happen in the Torchwood book "Almost Perfect" by James Goss. It's a fabulous read and I recommend it._

* * *

The Doctor looked up when he heard the couple approaching the control room. Jack entered first wearing the outfit he had sported when they had left the room earlier. There seemed to be a lightness about him, and it cheered the Time Lord to see it. Ianto Jones followed not too far behind. He had changed out of the suit and into a pair of nice jeans and a red polo shirt. "Enjoy your lunch?"

Jack just smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for bringing it in. Didn't appreciate the bananas, though."

The young Welshman shook his head when the Doctor chuckled. "I don't get it."

Jack motioned to the Doctor. "It was the first time I met the Doctor. I'm still a little upset about that switch he pulled!"

The Doctor chuckled again and whispered to Ianto. "I switched his gun for a banana. I don't like guns."

Jack let out a huff of air. "It would have been very useful in combating the swarm of gas-mask zombies."

"Which we wouldn't have had to deal with if you hadn't been trying to con me."

Jack groaned. "Okay so I made a mistake. It happens. I've made quite a few in my many many years."

Ianto cut into the argument at that moment. "Like that time that he got thrown into a wall with a bunch of other naked people so he looked like a living 'Ode to Orgy' sculpture."

"That's enough out of you, Ms. Jones." He grinned at the Doctor. "He accidentally got turned into a woman. It's too bad the Hub got blown up, I kept a few pictures." Then he looked thoughtful. "I wonder if Gwen kept any. She took Ianto shopping."

The Doctor was intrigued and he turned to Ianto. "I have a hard time imagining you as a woman."

"It was a nightmare." Ianto didn't look too happy at the memory.

Jack leered at his lover. "I didn't hear you complaining that last night."

Ianto seemed to gaze into the distance with a small smile on his face. "Yeah." Then he chuckled. Then he sighed. "And it isn't like I'm free of my share of mistakes, so I really shouldn't tease you about yours."

The look the two of them shared made the Doctor wonder just how bad a mistake Ianto had made. Working at Torchwood Tower had definitely been one in the Doctor's opinion. "So, gentlemen, we have a couple of days trapped together. Is there anything you want to do?"

Ianto shrugged. "I'm open to suggestions."

Jack smirked at Ianto. "We could play naked hide and seek. We haven't played that in ages."

The Doctor looked from Jack to Ianto and back a few times. Then he held his hands up. "I don't think I want to know."

The look Jack gave him was so much like the rogue he remembered that it nearly took the Doctor's breath away. "You know, Doctor," Jack grinned and glanced at Ianto, who nodded with a grin of his own, "you could always join in. The more the merrier."

"AND that's my cue to ahhhh ... go to the TARDIS library." He headed for the door. "Have fun, you two. I'll stay out of your way. If you need me, really need me, come looking. The TARDIS will lead you to me." The last thing he heard as he fled the control room was Jack's hearty laughter accompanied by the softer chuckle of the young Welshman. The Doctor quickly found his way to the library and allowed himself a laugh. Ianto Jones was, indeed, just what Jack needed.

* * *

Ianto caught his breath and stretched. "The look on his face was priceless." He folded his arms and regarded Jack, who did seem a bit more at ease than he had the previous day. "Well I'm perfectly willing to play naked hide and seek, but you always cheat."

The TARDIS chuckled at that statement. "It is impossible for him to cheat here."

Jack pouted a little and then shrugged. "She has a point. You hide and the TARDIS will re-arrange herself so I can't find you easily even if I peek."

That was a little bit of a relief. Ianto had awoken feeling a bit under the weather and he really wasn't up to some of Jack's more rigorous activities. "All right." He leaned over and shared a tender kiss with Jack. "I'll see you later." He left the control room as he heard Jack counting. Once he found himself in a room he decided was suitable, he started getting undressed. He looked around the room, which had a comfortable-looking bed in it. He walked over and lay down in it, massaging his head as he wrapped himself up in a blanket. He had hoped that he would have more time before he started feeling ill as the TARDIS warned him he would be. He curled up and closed his eyes, hoping he'd feel better after a nap.

* * *

Jack walked through the corridors, opening doors and looking around corners. He'd been looking for Ianto for ten minutes and had no clues so far. He opened one door and felt a wave of dizziness. He closed his eyes to an empty room only to open them to see Ianto lying on a bed huddled under a blanket. "Ianto?" He knew he hadn't been imagining the empty room, so something had to be wrong.

He quickly strode over and sat down next to the huddled form of his lover. "Ianto? What's wrong?" He rubbed Ianto's blanket covered shoulder, not liking the heat he could feel through the blanket.

Ianto groaned. "The TARDIS warned me that this would happen. I'd hoped to have a little more time before it did, though."

Jack gathered Ianto up and rubbed his back as he lifted the younger man off the bed. "Come on. We've got to find the Doctor. He might have something on board that will help." He didn't care that he had nothing on. Right now, the lack of clothing was the least of his worries. Ianto needed help as soon as possible. Jack hated the thought of having him suffer, and he knew the TARDIS felt the same way. It was the only explanation he had for finding Ianto in what had been an empty room.

Sure enough, the next random door he opened revealed a huge library with several places to sit. "Doctor?"

The Time Lord appeared on a higher level from behind a shelf and groaned. "Jack how many times do I have to tell you that I am not interested in a threesome?"

"Doctor, it's Ianto. Something's wrong with him." Jack held Ianto close when the younger man started trembling.

The Doctor frowned in puzzlement. "What? Wait a second. You say something is wrong?" He disappeared only to reappear a moment later nearby, having used a set of stairs somewhere. "Set him down right here on this sofa and let's have a look at him." From various pockets, he pulled a stethoscope and a thermometer as Jack did as the Doctor said. After blowing a few breaths on the stethoscope, he put it to Ianto's heart, not liking that the young man winced as if the stethoscope were a sharp instrument being pressed on his skin. "And please put something on. Here." He absently handed Jack his long coat.

Jack put it on, never taking his eyes off of Ianto. "What's wrong with him?"

The Doctor answered almost absently. "Not sure. Heart rate is up, temperature is a bit high, and he seems to be going into some sort of shock." He sniffed and stood up, scratching the back of his head. "Frankly, I have no idea what's causing it. Let's bring him to the medical bay. The sooner we find out what's wrong, the sooner we can get him taken care of."

Jack was quick to follow the Doctor, ignoring Ianto's weak protests that he'd be all right. Jack wanted to know why the Welshman was so ill all of the sudden. It couldn't be due to something the 456 did. Ianto hadn't had a fever at any point during that time, and what had Ianto meant by the TARDIS warning him? He soon found himself in what looked like a very comfortable hospital room and set Ianto on the examination bed. He held Ianto's hand while the Doctor passed a piece of equipment over Ianto.

"Well now ... that explains why, but I can't fathom how it's happening." The Doctor tapped a screen. "Would you be so kind as to tell us just why Mr. Jones' DNA is changing?"

Jack blinked in surprise. "Excuse me? What do you mean his DNA is changing?"

The Doctor held up a finger. "Just ... just a tick, Jack." He gave the screen a stern look. "We're waiting."

The TARDIS let out something that sounded like a sigh before responding. "His DNA will be closer to Jack's. The process is similar to that you go through when you regenerate." A readout started scrolling on the screen. "I did warn him that I'd be doing this."

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. "So you mean Ianto will have the DNA of someone born in the 51st century?"

"That is correct. I do regret the discomfort that it will cause him."

Jack thought a moment and groaned. "He'll have all the things having that DNA implies?"

"That is also correct."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "You could have warned all of us." He turned and gathered Ianto back into his arms.

The Doctor frowned a little. "Maybe you should let him stay in here. It's not that bad a room, and the bed is quite comfy."

"It would be best to keep him here where I am able to monitor him closely." She paused. "Here would be best."

"I am in the room you know." Ianto winced a little as if speaking hurt his throat. He swallowed and looked up at Jack pleadingly. "I feel like total shit, Jack. It makes me wish you had just used the Risen Mitten."

The Doctor looked puzzled. "Risen Mitten? If you're referring to the Arzakian Gauntlets of Life and Death, they were lost eons ago. Don't tell me they landed in Cardiff." He shuddered as if struck by a horrible thought. "If they landed in the hands of some idiot, there's no telling what havoc they could wreak."

Jack bit his lip. "Well they're no longer a threat. We destroyed both of them. One because Suzie was using it to kill Gwen, the other because it kept coming after us after I brought Owen back." When the Doctor glared at him, he held his hands up. "I swear that I thought Owen was only going to be back for a couple of minutes." He shook his head.

"We'll chalk that up on the list of mistakes you've made. I don't suppose you ever thought of using the gauntlets together? Together, in most circumstances, they can bring someone back so that person can live out the rest of his or her life. Separately, you can get results, but not the ones you want." The Doctor scowled. "I thought you knew better than that. It's one of the reasons I don't like Torchwood."

"Using the glove was not my idea, but my second in command at the time convinced me to let her experiment. If I had known she'd do what she did, I would have retconned her then and there." Jack sighed and closed his eyes. "Please, Doctor, I really don't want to argue about this."

The Doctor sighed. "Ah, well, what's done is done I suppose."

Jack turned to Ianto and gave the younger man an encouraging smile. "You need rest. You probably have a headache right now which would be your brain adjusting itself to allow telepathy. I'm sorry to say that the headache will be the least of your concerns."

Ianto moaned at the prospect. "I don't suppose you could sedate me so I sleep through the whole thing."

Jack felt bad for his lover and continued to run his fingers through Ianto's hair. "I'm sorry, but that's not an option. You'd wake up and everything would be in chaos for you. It'll be more painful, but easier in the long run if you're aware as the changes happen. Better you get adjusted gradually. For now, at least I can help your headache." Ianto needed mental shields before the telepathy developed or he'd accidentally hear anything and everything they were thinking. It would be like when Tosh had that blasted pendant that Mary had given her, only Ianto wouldn't have the luxury of being able to stop it as easily.

He pressed his forehead against Ianto's and concentrated until he could sense the budding ability and he quickly coaxed Ianto to subconsciously create his own shields. It would have been easier to create them for Ianto, but the shields wouldn't be as strong or last long enough.

Ianto sighed in obvious relief. "What did you do? It was like a moth fluttering in my mind."

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead. "I coaxed your shields to protect you from outside thoughts." He caressed the face that he loved so much. "I'll help you learn how to control it and create shields of your own. Right now, maybe you should get as much rest as you can."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "And that's my cue. I won't sedate you, but I can help you relax if you'll trust me."

Jack watched as the Doctor placed his fingers on Ianto's forehead and smiled a little when Ianto's eyes drooped shut. He wished he could just wrap his arms around Ianto and protect him from the pain he was about to go through. The only thing he could do was be strong enough to help Ianto as much as possible.

To Be Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto Lives

By: Tenshi-Chan

Part 5

Martha hung her keys up with a sigh. She and Mickey had cut their honeymoon short when they had heard what was going on, only to arrive too late to be of any help. She'd tried to call Jack with no success, then called Gwen only to hear the heartbreaking news that Ianto had been killed by the aliens that called themselves the 456. Even the news that Gwen was pregnant didn't help Martha's mood any.

"Well this is a fine way to come home." Mickey sighed and walked over to the sofa. As he sank down, he shook his head. "I mean, I barely knew this Ianto bloke, but he made Captain Cheesecake happy, so that made him okay in my books. Now he's dead and we don't know where the 51st century flirt is. To top it all off, no one has any confidence in the government anymore 'coz they were going to hand over ten percent of the kids to these alien creeps."

Martha clenched her fists. "Hearing that news makes me glad I left UNIT. Just thinking of the military going in and just taking those poor kids is enough to make me want to kick someone where it counts." She sighed and walked towards the bedroom. Once inside, she froze in shock at the sight before her. Taking up the majority of the corner of her room was a large blue box that had the words "Police Public Call Box" written in big bold letters. If that weren't enough to tell her that she had company, the Doctor was curled up on her bed using his long coat as a blanket. She didn't know whether to be overjoyed to see him, or heartbroken that he hadn't shown up sooner. "All right, you, get up."

The Doctor opened his eyes a little. "Awww! But Martha, this bed is just right! Do I have to?"

Martha let out a laugh. "I am not Mama Bear and you are not Goldilocks, now get up and tell me what you're doing here!"

The Doctor stretched and slowly sat up. "Well, it's like this. I was doing my usual bit travelling time and space and ran into a friend who needed a bit of help. The TARDIS and I did him a favor, now one's sick the other is playing nursemaid they're all so lovey dovey that it was giving me a headache so I just had to get out of there." He stood up and put on his coat while walking to the door to the living room. "So I hopped here, and the rest is history. I would have stayed where we originally landed, but I wanted to be someplace no one would think to look. I mean, come on! Who'd think that I'd butt in on two newlyweds!" He paused when he saw Mickey on the sofa. "You aren't Tom." He turned to Martha. "That isn't Tom. When I was travelling with Donna, you were engaged to Tom Milligan."

Martha blushed a little. "I couldn't talk to Tom like I can talk to Mickey. Tom was great and all, but Mickey and I just clicked."

"Hey! Do I hear the voice of a Nightingale?"

Martha turned to her bedroom and smiled when she saw Jack. "Jack! I just spoke to Gwen not an hour ago. I am so sorry." She walked over and hugged him as tightly as she could. She pulled away and studied him. "There's something different about you."

Mickey walked over. "Hey there, Captain Cheesecake." He gave Jack a quick hug and quickly released him.

Jack smiled. "That's Beefcake, Mickey Mouse." Then he looked from Martha to Mickey and back. "What's today's date?"

Mickey answered. "July 12, 2009. Why? How long have you been gone?"

Jack glanced at Mickey before sighing. "Okay. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you both NOT to tell Gwen I'm here. Don't tell her anything until January 15th. Right now, I'm out there in a bar getting drunk for the first time in at least a millennium. She never knew where I was and, quite honestly, I don't want her to know. On the 14th of January, I'm going to leave to catch an alien cold fusion freighter."

The Doctor blinked from where he was sitting. "You just left?"

Jack turned to him and shrugged apologetically. "I didn't have anything else to stay for. The Hub was destroyed, Ianto, Grey and my grandson were dead, my daughter hated my guts and never wanted to speak to me again, and even the people I worked so hard to help in the past wanted me back in a concrete block. I needed to get away." He walked over to join the Doctor and Mickey on the sofa.

Martha was struck speechless. She hadn't known Jack had ever had children, but it stood to reason. He was certainly old enough.

Mickey looked gobsmacked. He stood up and turned to look Jack straight in the face. "Concrete block? You're pulling my leg."

When Jack shook his head, Martha bit her lip and tried to prevent herself from crying. She didn't blame Jack for leaving. At the moment, she had such a low opinion of her own species that she was ashamed to call herself human.

At that moment, a voice she had never expected to hear again spoke up behind her. "Would you mind not thinking so loudly?" Martha spun around to see Ianto Jones, in a pair of bright red pajamas, stagger out of her bedroom and lean against the wall. He looked as if he were in a great deal of pain. Before she could say anything, the Doctor let out a sound of surprise.

"What on Earth are you doing awake? You should have been asleep for another three hours at least." He turned to Jack with an impressed expression. "Good looking and a strong mind. You really know how to pick them."

Martha ran over to the Welshman that she had just heard was dead and hugged him tightly, only to ease up when he let out a sound of what had to be pain. "Oh my GOD! I just spoke to Gwen and she said you died three days ago!"

Ianto hugged back somewhat weakly. "I did, and two days ago I was brought back by the TARDIS."

Martha blinked and spun on the Doctor. "You ran into a friend and did him a FAVOR?" She turned back to Ianto. "Oh my God! And I can't even call Gwen to tell her you're alive or she'll tell Jack in six months and he won't leave meaning the Doctor won't run into him and bring you back!" She shook her head.

Ianto gave her a pained smile. "Please stop it. You trying to figure out the logistics of it is really giving me a headache."

Jack hurried over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I left the door open. You really should rest as much as you can. How are you feeling?"

Ianto rested his head against Jack's shoulder and sighed tiredly. "Like every muscle is being pulled past their limits and every bone is about to break. I had to see what was causing the storm inside my head, though."

Martha watched as the Doctor also got up and placed his fingers on Ianto's temples. No sooner had he done that than Ianto went limp in Jack's arms. She cleared her throat. "He can rest in our room."

The Doctor shook his head. "Not an option, I'm afraid. When the TARDIS brought him back, she altered his DNA a little. He's gaining telepathy along with a few other changes and he can't shield himself from outside thoughts yet. He'll be able to rest better in the TARDIS."

Jack lifted Ianto up and pressed a kiss to the unconscious Welshman's cheek. "I'll get him settled again."

Martha turned to the Doctor, feeling concern. "What's wrong with him? He's not going to die again, is he?" That thought upset Martha greatly. Jack had only just gotten Ianto back. To lose him again would shatter Jack's heart. Perhaps beyond repair.

The Doctor sighed. "No ... he's not going to die." After a pause, he met Martha's eyes. "Ever."

Martha blinked. "You mean he's like Jack now?" At the nod, she walked over to sit down.

"What do you mean by asking if he's like Jack?"

Martha smiled at Mickey as she turned to him. "Jack and the Doctor went up against Daleks while they were traveling with Rose. Jack died and Rose brought him back. Problem is, she brought him back forever. So if Ianto is the same way, then why is he sick?"

"Oi! Just because someone is immortal doesn't mean they don't get sick. Besides, dying is hard on the body. Add the fact that the TARDIS is rewriting his DNA and it's a lot for him to handle." He took in a deep breath and let it out. "He's taking it very well, I think. Well that and the choice was his." He sat down. "I don't suppose you have somewhere I can bunk out, do you? Dealing with someone who's a fixed point is not as bad as it used to be, but I still get a headache."

Mickey looked around with an exasperated sigh. "We're not running the Time Traveler's bed and breakfast here."

Martha put a hand on Mickey's arm. She knew that there was no love lost between him and the Doctor since both his previous girlfriend and his current wife had been infatuated with the Time Lord, but she could also see that the Doctor was really tired. She directed Mickey into the kitchen.

He looked a little put out. "Martha I know he's a friend and all, but ..."

Martha held up a finger. "Listen you. I'm a woman married to one of the strongest, bravest and most handsome men on Earth. You have nothing to be worried about. I feel nothing for him any more except what a sister would feel for a brother. Oddly enough, even though he's older, I almost feel like he's a younger brother."

Mickey looked out into the living room where the Doctor had curled up on the sofa and sighed. "Yeah, I suppose. How long are we going to have the interesting sculpture in our bedroom? It won't keep us from having company, but it'll put a damper on tryin' to start a family."

Martha chuckled and played with the stubble on his face. "Oh I don't know. From what I know of Jack, he won't mind a show." When Mickey gave her a shocked look, she laughed outright. "I'm just kidding! I'm sure they won't be here that long. Besides, we promised to help rebuild the Hub." She kissed him quickly. "We already have one woman on team expecting a baby, we don't need another while things are so chaotic." She rubbed her forehead. "And I've just promised that I wouldn't tell Gwen that Jack is here and Ianto is alive. It's going to eat me up."

Mickey nodded in understanding. "Yeah. She's lost a bit this past week." He looked out into the living room and sighed again. "Well, C'mon. I suppose we should feed him while he's here. I know there's a kitchen in the TARDIS, but he doesn't seem to want to be in the same place as those two."

Martha smiled sadly. "It's because of the fact that Jack is a fixed point, and so is Ianto now. From what he's said, events can be fixed but people never should be. His basic instinct is to run from them and he's fighting that instinct." Mickey nodded, but she could see he didn't understand. "Don't worry about it. It confuses me, too."

The two of them left the kitchen and Martha smiled a little at the sight of the Doctor sound asleep on her sofa.

Mickey walked over and shook the Time Lord's shoulder. "Come on, then. Let's get you sorted out."

The Doctor distractedly slapped at Mickey's hand. "Hmmmm ... no, Jack. I already told you that I didn't want to play naked hide and seek."

Martha almost laughed as Mickey jumped back like he'd been stung. "Go on and get the guest room made up and I'll help him in." She rubbed the Doctor's arm. "Come on, Doctor. You can't sleep out here. You'll get a horrible back ache and the last thing I want on my hands is a grouchy Time Lord." She'd seen him angry, and really didn't want to bear the brunt of that anger. As it was, it took all of her efforts to get him at least partially awake so she could lead him to the spare room. The way he shuffled his feet was so like a child that she had to force herself not to laugh.

Once they were in the spare room, she smiled at her husband. "Mickey, would you get a pair of your pajamas? He's not as muscular as you are, so they'll be big on him, but I'm sure it'll be more comfortable than sleeping in a suit."

"May as well get him into one of your nightgowns. He might be small enough to fit in one of those." He barely dodged the decorative pillow Martha had thrown at him.

The Doctor seemed to be somewhat coherent as Martha untied his shoes. "So what happened with Tom?"

Martha had been expecting this question, so she sighed before answering. "I guess I felt like I wasn't being fair to him. How do you tell a guy that you got together with him only because he died needlessly to protect you in a year that never happened? I would have come off sounding like a mad woman." She smiled a little. "Mickey and I can compare notes. I could tell him about Laszlo and Tallulah and he could tell me about the Slitheen and Madame de Pompadour. We also had one thing in common when it came to you." At his sleepy sound of inquiry, Martha responded. "Rose. He was jealous because you kept him from having her, and I was jealous because she kept me from having you. Trust me there was a long conversation about your effect on most women." She smirked. "And some men if Shakespeare's and Jack's comments are to be believed."

"All right. Here they are. Not much, but I suppose they'll do." Mickey walked in as Martha was helping the Doctor out of his jacket. "I'm going to call out for dinner. You want anything in particular?" He proceeded to help her get the Doctor changed into the pajamas. He didn't relish the thought of his wife looking at a man she'd desired partially undressed.

Martha smiled warmly at Mickey. "No. Anything is fine."

The Doctor blinked and looked at his arms. "I always seem to be wearing other people's jim-jams. I won't find any apples or satsumas in here, will I?"

Martha didn't want to know. "No. Just get some rest. We'll get you when the food arrives. Should we order for Jack and Ianto?"

The Doctor yawned as he curled up on the bed. "Hmmmm ... comfy. Order something for Jack, but not for Ianto. The TARDIS is going to be taking care of his nutritional needs while his DNA is changing. He won't be able to stomach anything solid for another several days."

Martha poked the Doctor. "Is that how long you'll be here?"

The Doctor looked as if he were about to get up. "It would be best not to go roaming about with him in his present condition. No knowing what sort of effect traveling through the time-space vortex might have on him. If you don't want us here, then I can always just leave."

Martha stopped him. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I just wanted to know just how long you were going to be here so I can do some shopping. I'd rather walk the world looking for an imaginary weapon again than let anything happen to that boy."

Mickey was the one to speak next. "Isn't he older than you?"

Martha gave him one of her smiles. "I don't care. You met him in that other universe. Something about him makes people want to protect him even though he's quite capable of protecting himself in most cases." She looked down and shook her head. The Doctor was obviously fast asleep. "We'd best let him sleep. Come on. I feel like having Chinese."

To be Continued ...

_Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay in posting. I was on vacation and my muses decided to be as lazy as I was. I should have another part of Skeletons in the Closet posted soon._


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto Lives

By Tenshi-Chan

* * *

Part 6

Martha carried Jack's dinner through the halls of the TARDIS, getting a little more frustrated with every step. "Look. I just want to bring Jack dinner. I know that whatever is happening to Ianto is well out of my league."

To her surprise, a female voice answered. "Now is really not a good time. The poor dear is in the middle of a bad spell right now. It frustrates both the Captain and me that there is nothing more we can do than sit by and watch." There was a pause before the voice spoke again. "And it pains me that, though it was Ianto's choice, I am the cause of his distress."

Martha looked around. "Since when have you started speaking?"

There was silence a moment before the voice spoke again. "I suppose the need was not there before. The Doctor and I had this telepathic link so he always knew what was going on, and I preferred that those travelling with him be kept unknowing of things. The Doctor does so love to show off his knowledge."

Martha chuckled and fingered the tray she was holding. "That he does. Is it going to be much longer? I'd hate for Jack's food to get cold." She sighed sadly. "Although food might be the last thing on his mind since he's so worried about Ianto, I don't like how thin Jack is. He needs to eat, and I'd prefer it if he had something at least warm in him. He won't do Ianto any good if he gets sick."

"Very well. It might be good for Jack to tear himself away from Ianto for a few minutes. Just be aware that Ianto is in a great deal of pain. He bears it well, the dear boy, but it still hurts to see."

Martha continued along and was pleased when the next door she opened revealed a distressed Jack dabbing a pale and sweating Ianto's forehead with a cloth. "Hey! I brought you something to eat, Jack." He looked about to argue when Ianto spoke.

"Go on. Nothing for you to do here but sit and watch me suffer. I'll live." Then his eyes squeezed shut and his face tensed.

Martha shoved the tray at Jack, who had to grab it in order to keep the contents from falling over.

Jack looked at the meal and managed a strained grin. "You thought of everything except a rose in a bud vase." It was true. The dinner plate had chicken with broccoli, white rice and an egg roll. There was a glass with some ice in it next to a bottle of water. On a smaller plate was a slice of apple pie. Two forks and a napkin completed the set up.

Martha cuckled and gave him a gentle shove. "Go! No arguments. I'll stay with him. You might want to get a shower and change of clothes, too. You're a bit ripe."

Jack took the plate of food and glanced at Ianto, suffering as quietly as he could on the bed. "I don't want to leave him."

Martha smiled in understanding. "I know, but you need to take care of yourself. Go on. He'll still be here when you get out of the shower." Looking like a child being sent to his room without dessert, Jack left with many backward glances to Ianto.

Once Jack was gone, Martha took his place. She used the cloth to wipe the fresh sweat off of Ianto. "How bad is it?"

Ianto grunted for a moment before panting. "You know that pins and needles feeling you get when circulation returns to a limb that has fallen asleep?"

Martha nodded.

"Well ... add that to a particularly nasty sunburn combined with the flu and food poisoning. Add a migraine, sinuses and a concussion and you're pretty close to what I'm feeling." Ianto tried to smile and it came out as a grimace. "It helps to not be alone, though, but Jack hates that he can't even hold my hand without causing me pain during my bad spells." Then he groaned and tried to curl into a ball.

Martha felt bad for Ianto. "If I knew anything about how to help what you're going through, you know I would. I was out of my league trying to treat Owen when he cut his hand with a scalpel."

Ianto grunted in reply and then let out a small whimper which told Martha he was hurting pretty badly.

Martha knew it was going to hurt him, but she also remembered one time, as a kid, when her mom holding her made her feel marginally better emotionally. She reached out and gently rubbed his bare arm. "All right, Ianto. It'll be all right. The Doctor said that this won't last longer than two weeks. Some of that time has to be for recovery, right?"

After a moment, Ianto was panting. He rolled onto his back and smiled weakly in gratitude as Martha adjusted the blankets. "It comes and goes. Right now, the time I'm not in pain is getting shorter. I guess, the opposite will hold true. I still wish I could just sleep through the whole thing." He took a deep breath and coughed as he let it out. "As it is, I need help to get what little sleep I can. He sighed and weakly raised his hand to rub his head, though even that tiny movement seemed a great effort for him. "I have been warned that sleep will be impossible for me on the worst days, even with help. Not looking forward to it."

Martha felt bad for Ianto. She really wished that there was more she could do to help him.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but there really is nothing you can really do." He smiled at her. "Your thoughts are so strong, and I'm still not that good at shielding my mind."

Martha returned his smile. "I guess I'll have to work on that." She looked up as the door opened and scoffed at Jack. "Did you swallow everything in one bite and give yourself a quick wipedown?" Then she sighed. "At least you changed your clothes."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "I'll have you know that I shower very quickly and in cold water when I need to." He walked over and kissed Ianto's forehead. "And Ianto is getting tired, but didn't want to be rude."

Martha shook her head at Ianto, who looked rather embarassed. "Don't worry about it. You get your rest." She poked Jack. "I want you outside the TARDIS eating something at least once a day. Don't think I won't check up on it."

She was pleased to see Jack smile in respose and she left the room.

She felt better as she left the TARDIS. She was still not thrilled to see Ianto so weak when she remembered him as vibrant and energetic, but it was better than seeing him dead in the ground.

* * *

Martha had tried to brace herself for what she would see when she approached where the Hub had been. Nothing could have prepared her for the utter devestation that met her eyes. There was a huge gaping hole in the ground that no perception filter could hide. She carefully made her way down the ladder and looked around the wreckage. She swallowed and walked among the rubble. "Gwen?" She clenched her hands. How had this been possible? From what she knew, no one could bring a destructive device into the Hub without a million alarms going off. She spotted the Welsh woman sitting on the ground caressing a melted piece of plastic. She walked over and placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Gwen?"

Gwen looked up. Tears streaked her face and she hugged the plastic item close as if it were a dead child. "It's all that's left of the coffee machine. A lump of metal and plastic. Ianto ..." She sniffled. "Oh the poor lamb. I promised him that I wouldn't let anything happen to him." She sniffled and looked around. "Not much to salvage. Andy, Rhys and that man from Glasgow are trying to see if anything down below was spared." She held up a box. In it were a few charred items. "This was all I could get from up here. A fire proof box, some miscellaneous items, and Jack's coral. Never did find out what happened to that blasted hand that Jack had in a jar."

"The Doctor took it. It was his hand, after all." She took the coral. "This was up here? Hardly seems damaged at all." She looked at Gwen, who had gone back to stroking the demolished coffee machine. "Gwen ... I know it hardly seems so, but things will get better." She desperately wanted to let the woman know the truth, but she knew Jack was right. If she could let it slip, then so could Gwen and Ianto was too precious to lose because Martha couldn't manage to keep a secret. "It's harder, isn't it, than when Owen and Tosh died?"

Gwen nodded and reluctantly put the machine down. "Ianto was so young, and he was just starting to come out of that shell he had been in when I started working here. It had always been one thing after another." She sighed and gave the machine a small smile. "Do you want to see something?"

Martha nodded and watched as Gwen took her wallet out and opened it. Gwen then dug into what looked like a sewn edge to the wallet, but it turned out to be a facade. She pulled out a small picture.

Gwen gave Martha a watery smile and showed her the picture. In it, Gwen stood next to a very beautiful woman. They were wearing the exact same clothes. The strange woman seemed quite embarassed. After a pause, Gwen tapped the woman in the photo. "That's Ianto. He got turned into a woman for a few days. Poor lamb was so miserable."

Martha let out a sad laugh. "I wish I had been here. We could have had a girl's night out." She looked around again. "How did this happen? I mean ... you told me that there had been a time lock on the entrance so someone intending to harm the hub would be kept out. It's what saved you from that Dalek."

Gwen's eyes hardened. "Some woman put a bomb inside Jack. Blew him up with the hub then took the bits of him that were left."

Martha felt sick to her stomach. "Oh my God!" Coming back from that must have been excrutiating for Jack. She clenched her fists in anger. She had never before wanted to shoot someone.

"That's not the worst of it. They must have chained him up before pouring cement on him. I-Ianto had to get a forklift and drop the block into a quarry to get Jack out." Gwen started sobbing. "I still don't understand why. We might have stopped it before it got too far." She motioned to the ruined hub. "We could have found what needed to be done and Ianto wouldn't have died!" She snorted and rubbed some soot between her fingers. "Do you know something? Not one hour after the 456 left, the woman had the nerve to come up to me and ask me for a job." She shook her head. "I told her that if I ever saw her face again, I'd be the one putting a bomb in someone. No one pisses off a pregnant woman. I think she went to Glasgow to take over Torchwood 2."

Martha sighed. "Why are the military types always so gung-ho about following orders. If I had followed orders, I would have used the Osterhagen Key and the Earth would have been gone. It's the main reason I left UNIT. I could see why the Doctor didn't like them too much even though he worked with them for a while back."

"The Doctor ..." Gwen seemed pensive. "Why didn't he come? He always seems to be here, but this time he wasn't. Why not now?"

Martha thought hard before answering. "Maybe because he knew we'd take care of it ourselves, even though he didn't know the price we, personally, would have to pay." She looked at the grief-stricken woman and truly wished she could tell Gwen the truth. "Don't blame the Doctor, Gwen. Chances are that, wherever he is, he's blaming himself. He loves his companions as if they were his children, and it will break his hearts to find out how this has hurt Jack." She looked out across the ruins of the hub and smiled as she heard two male voices approaching. "To tell the truth, the 456 got off easy. Trust me, you do not want to face the Doctor's wrath when you hurt those he cares about."

Gwen sighed and shook her head. "The thing is ... I used to be so jealous Ianto. Then he was gone, and it seemed so unimportant all of the sudden." She wiped her eyes. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Martha thought for a moment. "Because it was Ianto. You look at everything that's happened and wonder 'What's the point of saving the world if we can't even save one tea boy?'" Her own eyes started to sting as she thought of how she would feel if she didn't know what she did. "And the thing is, I can't even feel sorry for him. He's gone and can't feel anything anymore. The person I feel sorry for is Jack. He's lost everything dear to him time and time again. Just when things start looking good for him, something comes along and takes it all away." She closed her eyes and saw Jack in her mind the way he had looked on the TARDIS after the Earth had been moved and compared it to the man she had seen in her living room just the day before. Something told her that the sickly-looking man Jack appeared to be had been an improvement.

Gwen sniffled and chuckled. "At least the bloody pterodactyl got out. I think Ianto took longer to evacuate because he was setting the beast free."

Martha smiled at the news. At least she had something she could tell Ianto later when she visited him. She hoped the news would cheer him and Jack up. She fiddled with the coral. "Listen ... can I hang onto this? If Jack comes back and wants it you can tell him I have it."

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead." She dusted her hands off and headed for the ladder. "I need a cup of tea. You interested in joining me?"

Martha followed Gwen. She was looking forward to spending a little time with Gwen and offering what little comfort she could without telling the Welsh woman that Ianto was actually alive, and would stay that way until long after the Earth was gone.

* * *

To Be Continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Ianto Lives**

_By Tenshi-Chan_

Part 7_  
_

* * *

The Doctor was hungry. He'd already grabbed the first container of Chinese food and was currently eating the cold chicken and broccoli while looking for something else. He had slept soundly in Martha and Mickey's spare room, had a quick shower, and now needed a quick cup of tea and some food. That thought brought memories of Jackie asking if he wanted soup and a little ham sandwich, so he steered clear of those two particular items. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing until he heard Mickey's voice behind him.

"Do you have your fingers in my jam jar?"

The Doctor paused and swallowed before putting said jar down. "Ahhh ... not anymore. Sorry."

Mickey snorted with an amused smile on his face. "Rose told me about that incident with Chloe Webber, and that you went on about the different types of food. If you want, I can get you a cake with those edible ball bearings you like so much from the bakery down the street."

The Doctor took the teaspoon Mickey handed him and smiled as Mickey also handed him a package of unsalted crackers. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He sat down and proceeded to slather a cracker with the jam.

"So what's the deal with Ianto?" Mickey grabbed a cracker of his own and nibbled on it. "Why him? Of all the people you could have saved, why him in particular?"

The Doctor frowned in thought. "You might as well as yourself 'Why Martha?' Of all the people in this world, you and Martha met and got married. Who can say where the heart will turn." He nibbled on a cracker and frowned. "I said it before and I'll probably say it again. I sincerely hope that this is the real thing for Jack. Considering he's been pretty much abstinent for a year, his time, I think it is."

"No way I'm going to believe the king of all flirts went without anything for a month, let alone a year." With a breath that could have been a whistle, Mickey shook his head. "I just can't wrap my mind around it. I mean ... my contact with Ianto in the other universe was brief, at best. I don't know the guy from this world, but if he's anything like the other he's a good bloke. Add the fact that Jack likes him makes him okay in my book."

"More than likes. Jack's hardly left Ianto's side since this whole thing started. Hopefully this will calm him down a bit." He thought a moment. "Looking forward to seeing how he starts acting now that he has someone."

"Hopefully he'll stop hitting on Martha ... and on me." Mickey visibly shuddered. "I'm not into that."

The Doctor chuckled. "I wouldn't hold my breath on that. It's been ... three days now?" He thought a moment. "There's about four more days before Ianto starts recovering from this." He shook his head. "NOT looking forward to one of those days."

Mickey paused. "Why? What's so bad about recovering?"

The Doctor gave Mickey a quick smile before eating one last jam-covered cracker. "You'll find out soon enough." He looked up as the front door opened and hopped to his feet. "Ah! Martha! Welcome back."

Martha pulled her keys out of her coat and put them in the bowl on the table by the door. "Has Jack been out to eat today? I have something of his and want to give Ianto some good news."

The Doctor was curious. "Oooo! What have you got that survived the blast? Some fire-proof, blast-proof box, I suppose!"

In response, Martha reached in her purse. "No, and that's the oddest thing. According to Gwen, this should have been blown to smithereens like a lot of the hub did, but it's intact."

The Doctor stood on his toes to see what Martha had and then felt everything in him freeze when she pulled out a very particular piece of coral. "What?" He walked over and carefully took it. He caressed the coral, which looked fragile and lacy, but he knew it to be strong. It was big enough that it must have taken up most of Martha's purse, if not all. "What?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used the scan setting on it. "Is it? Can't be! No! But it is! Oh that was sneaky! How in the fabric of time and space did Jack get a hold of you, my little beauty?"

Mickey looked at it. "What is it?"

The Doctor showed Mickey the coral. "Tell me, you two, where have you seen coral like this before?" Before either could speak, he answered his own question. "In the TARDIS, of course. Somehow, Jack got his hands on a piece of my TARDIS." He scanned it again. "This little gal is about 50 years old now. Just a baby by TARDIS standards, of course. It must have been TINY when Jack got it."

"When I got what?" Jack wandered out, his hair damp from a recent shower. "Ianto kicked me out of the room and told me not to come back until I've showered, eaten and been sociable with our hosts. He's going to ask you about it later, Martha, so is there anything I can just throw together?"

The Doctor brandished the piece of coral. "Hang on a minute. Where did you get this? You know what it is, don't you? You had my hand in a jar, but you neglected to mention this?"

Jack blinked and sighed. "Honestly I didn't know the two were connected. The hand I got from the ruins of Torchwood 1 when we went to salvage what we could." He reached out and caressed one of the stony tendrils. "This little beauty fell through the rift a while ago ... I found her before Ianto was doing the archives. They were using the poor thing as a paperweight, if you'll believe it. I asked if I could have her. The guy in charge said it was fine. Apparantly nothing was cataloged properly in those days and they thought she was just an ordinary piece of coral." He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "I didn't have time to pack properly. I just ran, grabbing the hand as I headed for the lift." He sighed. "You can have her if you want."

The Doctor pursed his lips and shook his head. "Nah! No good to me. Apparantly ... she thinks you're her mum. Well ... her dad, at any rate. Being around the rift and that computer of yours was very beneficial to her. She's grown quite nicely. A healthy size for a 50 year old TARDIS. She's actually showing about 200 years of growth."

Mickey looked at the large piece of coral. "So that's a TARDIS?" He touched it and smiled a little. "I didn't know they started that tiny."

The Doctor chuckled. "Well ... anyone not from Gallifrey naturally assumes that a TARDIS is built. Understandable misconception considering that we are always referring to them as ships. And she is. It's what the TARDISes were bred for."

Martha took off her coat and hung it up. "How is Ianto, Jack?"

Jack sighed and gave her a half-smile. "You ever get a cramp in your calf?" When Martha nodded. "Imagine that all over your body with no end in sight and add that to how he was feeling yesterday. That's how he's feeling today." He ran his hand through his hair. "He's being really brave about it, but I hate seeing him in pain." He looked to the Doctor. "Please tell me that it won't get any worse."

The Doctor Sighed sadly. "I wish I could. Sorry."

Jack sighed. "It isn't your fault ... and in no way am I blaming you for what's happening."

"Is he up to hearing some good news?" Martha was beaming. "Gwen said that the pterodactyl survived."

Jack's eyes lit up and he smiled broadly. "Hearing that Myfanwy is alive might just be the thing to cheer him up today. From the way things are, he'll get little cheer the next couple of days."

Martha reached out and rubbed Jack's arm in a comforting gesture. "It won't last much longer, though. He'll be better in no time. I'll pop in and see him, then. Eat a proper meal, Jack. Not just jam and crackers. That goes for all of you."

The Doctor gave Martha a smart salute. "Yes, Doctor Smith, Ma'am!" The Doctor smiled as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

Martha peeked in and smiled sadly. Ianto looked so young at the moment, curled in a ball as if he were trying to escape the pain that was plaguing him. "Hey, there. Jack said you were hurting. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ianto glanced over and managed a smile. "Thank you, but no." He groaned as he rolled onto his back. "I accepted this minor consequence of my decision. I knew what I was getting into. Listen ... I have a favor to ask you."

Martha sat down. "I'll do anything within reason, Ianto."

Ianto gave her another weak smile. "Be there to listen as he rants and raves. Be a shoulder for him to cry on. He's going to take the next couple of days pretty hard. He blames himself for what I'm going through even though it was my choice. Reassure him when he won't listen to me."

Martha was relieved. "You never even had to ask. Now! I have some great news for you!" She noticed Ianto's interest and tilted her head. "Can't you read my mind?"

Ianto shook his head. "Jack taught me how to block it, which is a relief even though I like hearing him sing in my head."

Martha chuckled. "That's something I'd like to hear, myself. Anyway ... I was talking to Gwen, didn't tell her about you and Jack even though I really wanted to, and she let me know that the pterodactyl ... I think Jack said its name is Myfanwy?" When Ianto nodded eagerly, she continued. "Turns out she survived."

Ianto looked immensely relieved. "Thank God. I was hoping the door opened in time to get her out. I feel sorry for Janet and the other creatures in captivity, not to mention ..." Ianto's face suddenly filled with grief. "Did any of the cryo chambers survive the blast?"

Martha frowned a little in confusion until she remembered. "I honestly don't know. The only person I can think of in there that would concern you would be Gray. After what he did ..."

Ianto shook his head with a sad smile. "No matter what he did, he was still Jack's brother."

Martha sighed. "I'll ask tomorrow." With that, she stood up. "If Jack hadn't told me how much pain you were in, I'd never know it. Hang in there."

Ianto let out a soft throaty chuckle. "I gave myself no other choice."

* * *

Jack looked up as Martha walked into the kitchen. "You done with your visit?"

Martha sat down and smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm supposed to look after you. An order from a Jones to a Jones-Smith." She reached out and touched his wrist. "He's worried about how the next couple of days are going to effect you."

Jack sighed and smiled at her. "I'm not gonna lie. It's going to be tough on me seeing him suffer, but I want to help in any way I can ... even if it's just being there."

Martha nodded. "Sometimes having someone you love close by helps more than anything else."

Jack stood up. "I really appreciate everything you're doing for us, Martha. Thank you." When Martha nodded in acceptance of his thanks, he returned to the TARDIS. He entered the Med Bay and got out of his clothes.

"Wish I could appreciate the view better."

Jack smiled and crawled into bed next to Ianto. The TARDIS had kindly made the Medical bed large enough to accommodate the couple comfortably. He glanced at the timer that they had both requested. "Not too much longer now. Just about 4,320 minutes to go."

Ianto winced as he curled close to Jack. He gazed up at him hopefully. "Tell me more about your younger years on the Boeshane Peninsula?"

Jack smiled and nodded. To help Ianto take his mind off of his pain, Jack had been telling the younger man stories about himself. "I think I've told you about all I remember from my childhood. It was so long ago now that the memories I have are becoming jumbled." He ran his fingers through Ianto's hair in what he hoped was a soothing motion. "I can tell you about my earlier days as a time agent." When Ianto hummed in acceptance, Jack proceeded to tell him as much as he could remember from those early days. He had forgotten a great deal of it either due to time or because some things are just best forgotten. He made sure to leave nothing that he remembered out. If he wanted to be with Ianto for as long as possible, he couldn't have secrets. He told him of his training and of being known as the "Face of Boe" because of where he came from.

"It's actually a misnomer. People were always confusing the Boeshane Peninsula with the planet of the same name. The face of Boe is actually a delegate from the planet Boeshane. The Boe-kind are so similar in appearance that you wouldn't be able to tell when one delegate replaced another. As a result, many believe that the actual Face of Boe is thousands of years old. It doesn't help that all the knowledge from one gets passed down to the next via telepathic communication." He chuckled. "In hindsight I think it might have had something to do with the fact that I had to act like I knew better than my teachers." He smiled at Ianto when the Welshman made a humming sound. "Get some sleep, Ianto. You get little enough as it is without keeping yourself awake to hear me talk."

"Hmmm ... keep telling me, in my mind, while I sleep. I like how your voice feels in my head." Ianto took a deep breath and let it out in a contented sigh. "It's soothing like a nice warm blanket wrapping around me after I've been out in the biting cold." That said, Ianto closed his eyes and his breathing slowly evened out.

Jack nuzzled Ianto's hair and did as his lover requested, pleased that Ianto was getting more sleep than they both anticipated.

* * *

To be Continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I, unfortunately, do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. If I did, things would have been a lot happier for everyone involved. Many thanks to all my readers. This part goes out to all of you who are sick and tired of the angst. Happy New Year! **Thanks, especially, to my best friend and fellow writer, Keara. She makes a fabulous test audience to my fics and is always ready with suggestions.**

**

* * *

Ianto Lives**

_A Torchwood Fic_

By: Tenshi-Chan_  
_

* * *

Part 8

* * *

Mickey yawned as he walked out of the master bedroom. The past couple of days had been rather hectic. Understandable since there was a certain Welshman who had gotten drastically worse. Even he had been tempted to give the very flirty Captain Jack Harkness a hug in hopes to comfort the man. Martha's last visit had been very brief, and she had left the TARDIS in tears to immediately give Jack a hug of her own. It didn't take much to see how much Ianto's suffering was affecting Jack. There was a haunted look in his eyes and he had stated that he wished he could bear at least some of the pain Ianto was feeling if only to give the young Welshman a little relief from the agony he was going through.

He was just turning to go to the kitchen when he ran into what looked like a ghoul from the great beyond. It caught him by surprise, so he just yelped and jumped back.

"Blimey, Mickey! What is it with you and screaming like a little nine-year-old girl?" The Doctor was obviously also being affected by what was going on in the TARDIS. He'd become paler over the past couple of days and Martha, upon giving him a quick once-over, had fretted over his body temperature being normal for a human. His hair, usually slightly mussed up, was wild and sticking out all over the place.

Mickey let out a breath. "Well ... don't lurk in doorways. You startled me."

The Doctor blinked. "Lurking? Who's lurking? I'm not lurking. I was just waiting for you to pass so I could go back into the living room. Been watching a fascinating documentary about the panda bear. Or was it a koala?" His eyebrows scrunched together in thought before he shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway it was fascinating and I said to myself ... 'I fancy a cookie.' So I went and got some cookies. Want one? They're chocolate chip." He held up a plate which did, indeed, hold several chocolate chip cookies on it.

Mickey shook his head. "Nah! Thanks, though." He turned when a chirpy song started playing and peered at the television set. "Doctor ... you aren't watching a documentary."

The Doctor strode past him. "Oh? What is it, then?"

Mickey watched another minute to be sure before nodding. "Dot and the Koala. It's a kid's movie." He was about to say something else before he noticed something off. "Hang on a minute. What is that you're wearing? That looks like ..." He looked closer. "It is! That's Martha's dressing gown!"

The Doctor looked down and shrugged again. "It's warm and it's soft. What's wrong with me wearing it?"

"It's pink and fuzzy with lace around the collar." Mickey sighed. "Out of it. I have a nice flannel one you can wear."

The Doctor actually pouted a little. "It's plaid. Never been a fan of plaid. Oh there are some nice plaids out there, to be sure, but I just don't think I'd look good in it."

"To be truthful, Mate, you don't look that good in the fluffy pink dressing gown."

The Doctor looked down at himself and shrugged. "I suppose not. So what wakes you up at this time of night. I know what's keeping me up. Hard to sleep when the TARDIS is worried."

Mickey yawned and glanced into the kitchen. "To be honest? I'm not altogether sure. Just felt restless." He shrugged. "Wouldn't be surprised if it got Martha out of bed, too. Any idea what gives?"

The Doctor tilted his head. "None at all. Might just be the way we're reacting to the TARDIS." Then he shrugged. "Wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you. At least it should all be over soon. Might be as soon as the next hour. One way or the other, I'm sure Jack will be out of there like..."

The Doctor never finished his sentence. As if summoned, and after an indignant squawk from Martha, Jack burst out of the bedroom and made a beeline for the kitchen. Martha followed not too far behind.

Mickey followed Jack. "What's gotten into you?"

The look on Jack's face was ecstatic when he turned around with a loaf of bread in one hand and a package of turkey in the other. "Ianto's awake and hungry. Isn't that fantastic?" He practically bounced around the kitchen.

Mickey couldn't help but share a smile with Martha. The last time he'd seen Jack so lighthearted was when he had first met the man. Even aboard the Crucible, there had been an air of sorrow around Jack that nothing on Earth should ever cause. He watched jack make a sandwich and grab a bottle of juice. When Jack moved to clean up, Mickey stopped him. "Leave it. I'll clean up. You go take care of Ianto."

Jack gave him another brilliant smile before running back towards the bedroom.

"Oh good!" The Doctor actually yawned. "Maybe now I can get some rest."

Martha snorted a little and placed a hand on the Doctor's forehead. "All right. No arguments, Mister. Into bed and to sleep. You actually have a fever by human standards."

* * *

Ianto relaxed against the multitude of pillows that propped him up as he waited for Jack. His stomach made an odd noise, making him wince a little, but it was much preferred to the feeling of his limbs being pulled out that he had been suffering not too long ago.

To take his mind off of his gnawing hunger, Ianto reflected on the past few days. He'd been miserable, but he'd actually enjoyed having Jack all to himself. A few issues had been resolved in those days. They'd addressed Ianto's insecurities and Jack's problem with proper communication. Pretty much only one thing nagged Ianto. Never once had the word love passed Jack's lips in regards to him. He'd be patient, though. He had all the time in the universe. One thing he didn't want to be was a clingy and desperate lover who needed to hear the words every five minutes. He knew how he felt for Jack, and he knew that Jack felt something ... if only fond affection. It was enough for him.

"Still awake? Good! I made a sandwich to tide you over until morning." Jack strode in with a plate and a bottle. "After, if you feel up to it, we'll get you washed off."

Ianto snorted a small laugh. "Are you saying I stink?"

Jack's laugh was one of the full robust ones that Ianto enjoyed hearing. "Not at all, but you've been stuck in that bed for three days, and figured you'd feel a bit grungy."

Ianto ate the sandwich as neatly as possible, alternating bites of food with sips of juice from the bottle. He'd never thought a simple turkey sandwich would have been so satisfying. Then, again, a whole week of nothing solid meant that just about anything would taste good.

"Not space whale, though."

Ianto sighed at Jack's comment. "I can't keep any thoughts from you, can I?"

Jack pursed his lips and then shook his head. "Sorry ... blocking comes from experience. Plus the physical trauma you've just gone through will make it harder to keep your shields firmly in place. Don't worry too much about it. I can't pick up everything you're thinking, but you're hungry and thoughts of food came through quite strongly."

Ianto finished his light meal and allowed Jack to carry him to the nearest bathing room. He probably could have walked, himself, but he wasn't going to chance it. He was wiped of all strength reserves and was actually looking forward to Jack's caressing style of bathing him. He was expecting a shower, but was pleased when Jack turned on the water to fill the tub before stripping out of his clothes.

It wasn't long before they were both soaking in the tub of pleasantly warm water with Ianto relaxing against Jack. He sighed contentedly. "This is nice."

Jack hummed and nuzzled him. "Yeah. We have all the time in the universe, now. Not that I ever wanted you to suffer this fate, but I won't lie and say that it'll be a great hardship to have you as an eternal companion." He brought his hands up and massaged Ianto's scalp. "Quite the opposite. It'll be a sheer delight. You make my life very interesting, Ianto Jones."

Ianto chuckled and tilted his head in an attempt to look Jack in the eyes. "Interesting? Is that a polite way of saying that I'm a handful."

Jack snorted and angled his head so Ianto could look at him comfortably. "Oh you're a handful, all right." With that, he groped a very sensitive part of Ianto's body.

Ianto still didn't have the strength for any sort of intimate activity. That was proven by his body's failure to respond to a caress that usually had him quivering with desire. "Would you find it terribly cliche if I said 'not tonight, dear, I have a headache'?"

Jack's response was to chuckle and hold him close. "Not at all. I actually might have been worried if you'd been up to anything ... in more ways than one."

Ianto rolled his eyes and flexed his muscles. "We should get out, soon." He looked at his hands. "I'm starting to get all pruney." He was exhausted and really wanted to go to sleep. Jack was quite obliging, and soon they were both curled together in bed with Jack's head resting over Ianto's heart.

"I really missed this." Jack's fingers were stroking Ianto's arm. "I think I said it before, but I feel it needs repeating."

"Hmmm. I would have thought you'd miss the sex most." Ianto nuzzled Jack's hair, which was softer than it looked.

"Well I missed that, too, but not as much as the closeness we have." Jack yawned and curled closer. "Sleep now, talk later."

Ianto was really tired, but watched Jack sleep for a few minutes. It was a favorite pastime of his when he was in bed with the older man, and he knew that Jack had gotten even less sleep the past week than Ianto himself had. Jack's arms were firmly around Ianto's waist, as if he was worried that Ianto would simply vanish should he relax his arms. Ianto fell asleep feeling loved even if the words hadn't been said.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Ianto Lives**

_A Torchwood / Doctor Who fic_

By: Tenshi-Chan

**

* * *

Part 9**_  
_

* * *

Martha entered her home after a long day of clearing out the old hub and smiled. Ianto was sitting sideways on the sofa with his bared feet on Jack's lap. He was reading Jane Eyre out loud in a soft voice while Jack rubbed his feet. The scent of Lavander filled the air and Martha saw a bottle of the aromatic massage oil not too far from where Jack was sitting.

"Hey, there. Good to see you out of bed!" Martha walked over and gave Ianto a hug. "How are you doing?"

Ianto smiled at her. "I'm pretty much wrung out, but I'm feeling much better otherwise." He wiggled his toes a little when Jack ran his fingers along them in a tickling motion. "Mickey just went to the store to pick up groceries because the Doctor has, as he put it, a bottomless pit for a stomach."

Martha chuckled. "Yeah. I'd believe that. So where is the Doctor?"

Jack answered with a smirk. "Spending some quality time with the missus." When Ianto gave him a look, he held his hands up. "That's how he talks to her and treats her. He's okay with that title for her, even laughed when I first called her that."

Martha chuckled and headed for her bedroom. She liked seeing Jack as contented as he was at the moment, and she could see just how pleased Ianto was with the way Jack was treating him. She saw that the door to the time machine was open, so she stepped inside. "I'm almost surprised that you're still here. You tend to fly away when things are getting settled."

The Doctor still looked tired, but he had a little color in his cheeks and his smile was as bright as always. "Leave when Ianto is still healing? Nah! I've got a niggling feeling at the back of my head that the Tardis is going to be needed a little more. Besides ..." He spread his arms out. "I've gotten loads better at sticking around."

Martha nodded. "Is it hard for you? I mean ... I met Donna in the street a bit ago and she didn't even know me." She felt bad for bringing it up as the time lord stilled. "Her grandfather told me what you had needed to do in order to save her life. I'm really sorry."

The Doctor looked at her briefly and all the raw pain in his face spoke volumes. "Yeah."

Martha tried to cheer him up a little. "She's engaged, by the way. Her grandfather said he was a nice fellow."

The Doctor actually did brighten at that news. "Is she, now? Well good for her! Although it's kinda funny when you think about it. When I first met her, she was getting married." He chuckled. "One minute, I was feeling miserable over losing Rose since I had just, literally, lost Rose. The next ... WHAMMO!" He brought his hands together in a loud clap. "I'm staring at a redheaded woman in a wedding dress and she's accusing me of kidnapping her." He stroked the Tardis. "First person to ever see the Tardis from the inside before the outside. She just claimed it was too weird for her." He shook his head. "Of all the people I've ever offered the chance to travel with me, she was one of the very few who initially refused. Can you imagine it?"

Martha shook her head. "So where and/or when will you go once you leave?"

"Ohhh ... I was thinking of visiting pre-Victorian England at Christmas. Very few, if any, reports of monsters around that time. I'd like a peaceful Christmas for a change."

Martha nodded. "Are you taking them with you?"

The Doctor looked up with a puzzled frown until comprehension dawned on his face. "I might. I don't know, though. Jack gives me a headache. The two of them together might be a bit much. Still ..." He beamed at her. "I'll never know if I don't give it a shot. If having them in close vicinity is too much, I'm pretty sure that they'll find something to do to occupy their time."

"Like each other?" Martha laughed and glanced over her shoulder to the doors. "I rather like Ianto, Doctor. You might like him, too, if you give him a chance. He doesn't put up with too much of Jack's nonsense, and I think he has a calming influence over Jack."

The Doctor hummed slightly. "A calm Jack ... that'll be the day." Then he paused and tilted his head at Martha. "Still ... he has seemed a little more grounded since I saw him last. I guess ... not being alone anymore will do that to you."

Martha felt a wave of sorrow for her friend and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Still ... nothing to do for it, is there?" He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, a sure sign of his agitation. "I suppose I should go lie down. Not quite one hundred percent myself, yet." He gave her a small smile. "Don't suppose you and Mickey would want to go for a spin for old time's sake, hm?"

Martha held her hands up in a warding-off motion and shook her head. "No way! It's amazing and maddening and I wouldn't trade the adventures I had with you for anything, but I have a life here now. I'm going to help rebuild Torchwood and maybe start a family with Mickey. It's where I'm needed most."

With a final caress, the Doctor turned from the control panel. "Well ... I had to offer." With that, he strode out the door.

Martha followed and they both paused at the bedroom door when they heard Mickey's exhasperated voice.

"Oh get a room, you two!"

Martha's eyebrows shot up and she shared a look with the Doctor, who seemed somewhat harassed. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh! Nothing! Was expecting this, sooner or later. It HAS, after all, been over a year for Jack." He reached for the doorknob only to find it yanked away from him.

Martha stepped aside with a smile as Ianto practically dragged a beaming Jack into the TARDIS and the door closed firmly behind them.

"All righty, then!" The Doctor let out a breath. "Not going in there in the near future!"

Martha went into the living room to see her husband straightening out the sofa cusions while grumbling. "Awww ... what happened?"

"I come home expecting to just put the shopping away only to find tea and cake wrapped so tightly around one another that it was a wonder they hadn't fused into one entity. AND they were each checking to see if the other had all his teeth." Mickey picked up Ianto's pajama top. "I would have let it be if clothes hadn't started to come off."

"Tea ... and cake?"

Martha smiled and retrieved Jack's pants. "Well things are back to normal, then."

The Doctor was frowning and shaking his head. "Honestly! _Tea and cake_?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah ... Tea boy and Captain Cheesecake! Don't tell me it don't fit them!"

The Doctor gave a little shrug before turning to Martha. "And it's not back to normal. Ianto is pretty much going through the 51st equivalent of puberty. Now that his body is healed enough, it's decided that it likes Jack's phermones. Really glad of it, too. I would have hated the result if they decided that things wouldn't click any more."

Mickey scoffed. "I didn't think it mattered!"

Martha had to agree with Mickey.

The Doctor gave them a small smile before sitting down on the sofa. "Oh it wouldn't have mattered MUCH, they still would have gone on like Myrovian Rabbits eventually, but it does help to be compatible."

Martha sat down next to the Doctor. "How would we have known if they weren't?"

"Would have taken longer and Jack would have been the one doing the dragging." He stretched and frowned as he shifted to grab something. He pulled out a button. "And the enthusiasm would have been slightly dampened."

Martha was puzzled. "But they were sitting here calmly just a moment ago with Ianto reading and Jack rubbing his feet."

"Anything could have sparked it. A caress, a kiss, an embrace. Who knows?" He sat forward with his elbows on his knees. "All that needed was the right mood and moment for the phermones to be detected and there you go. I doubt you'll see either of them for at least 24 hours."

* * *

Several hours later, they were sitting around the table playing Scrabble. The Doctor had been given specific instructions not to use words that couldn't be verified by the Scrabble Dictionary.

Martha had just played 'action' off the n of Mickey's 'nettle' and turned to the Doctor, who was gazing at Mickey in a curious way. "Uhmm ... Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed. "Anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautifully soft brown eyes?"

Martha could have sworn that even the television went dead silent as Mickey turned to give the Doctor an incredulous look.

Mickey opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. "You what? You sure you're feeling okay?"

The Doctor tilted his head. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Martha answered his question. "Doctor ... you just complemented Mickey's eyes and, unless I'm mistaken, you're rubbing his thigh."

The Doctor blinked and looked down as if he hadn't even been aware of his actions. "Oh dear. I'm ... you ..." He jumped to his feet and held up a finger. "Excuse me."

Martha watched the Doctor all but run from the room. Not two seconds later, Martha heard the sound of water running.

Mickey looked rather pale, so Martha got to her feet and headed for the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Doctor? Are you all right?"

The Doctor opened the door. He was soaking wet, from head to toe. That made sense when she thought about the running shower. What didn't make sense is that he was still fully clothed, right down to his shoes. "I will be ... just give it a moment. Oh! Would you bring some ice, please?"

Martha let out a sound. "Ice? What on Earth is wrong with you?"

"Where is Jack? In the TARDIS. Who is he with? Ianto. What's he doing? Well I'm guessing Ianto from what I'm sensing. The TARDIS is picking up on their emotions and I'm picking up on hers." With that, he closed the door.

Martha bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "So you're taking a cold shower?" There was an affirmative sound from inside. "All right, then, I'll go get that ice." She turned from the door and got to the kitchen before breaking into soft giggles.

Mickey walked in. "I don't see what you find so funny. It wasn't your leg he was rubbing." He looked sour.

Martha was about to reply when she heard the bedroom door open. She turned just in time to see Jack stride into the kitchen. Within seconds, he was searching the pantry and muttering to himself. "What are you looking for?"

Jack turned to her, looking like he'd just showered. His eyes alight with an inner fire she'd never quite seen. "Chocolate syrup, whipped cream and strawberries."

When he turned back to his search, Martha let out a gasp. "Jack! You look like you've been molested by a tiger!"

It was true. His back was covered with scratches, and he had a few purpling marks on his neck that looked distinctly like bites.

Jack grinned at her. "I have been, and I will be again as soon as I find that chocolate sauce."

Martha decided not to press further and motioned to the top cabinets. "You might find something in there, and I'm pretty sure there's still some whipped cream in the fridge, but we don't have strawberries."

Jack actually let out a whine. "Why not?"

Mickey sighed. "Because I'm allergic to them."

Jack let out a huff and turned back to his task. He pulled something out of the closet as well as the whipped cream and something else from the fridge. "All right ... I have caramel topping, the whipped cream, and blueberries." He thought for a moment then shrugged. "I can work with it." He headed back out of the kitchen and the door to the bedroom closed again.

Mickey was silent a moment with his mouth hanging open. After a few seconds, he spoke. "I don't think I wanna know."

* * *

_To be Continued ..._

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** The comment that Jack had been molested by a tiger came from Jack trying out the pet name _Tiger Pants_ for Ianto in the book "Trace Memory" by David Llewellyn. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Ianto Lives**

_A Torchwood fic_

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Jack woke up slowly feeling deliciously sore in places he'd forgotten he could be sore in. Muscles that hadn't been used for over a year throbbed from the exertion they'd undergone the previous night.

The first hour or so had been purely carnal. Jack's long celibacy had met with Ianto's new libido. Added to the scent of the Welshman's pheromones, and it was amazing that Jack had been able to hold out long enough to get into the TARDIS.

After the fun they'd had with the blueberries, they'd taken a quick shower together and had resumed at a more leisurely pace with them exploring each other properly. Jack had delighted in the discovery that Ianto was sensitive in places he hadn't been sensitive before. Stroking the inside of Ianto's elbow had provided some interesting results.

In the end, the two of them had managed enough energy to take another quick shower to rinse most of the sweat and other fluids off before returning to bed, which they had stripped completely and had collapsed into without replacing the sheets. Ianto had protested weakly, but had been too tired to argue for long.

Jack curled closer to Ianto and smiled at the gentle rhythm of Ianto's heartbeat. He didn't hold any fantasies in believing that things would always be blissful, and there was no doubt in his mind that there would probably be times when his lover would want to be apart from him, but knowing that there was always going to be someone there made his existance just a little bit bearable.

Ianto hummed a little and his hand came up to smooth Jack's hair.

Jack kissed the nearest bit of skin he could reach and turned his head so he could meet Ianto's sleepy gaze. "Morning."

Ianto looked around a little before stretching. He winced a little, and Jack guessed his own body was protesting the workout it had received the previous night.

Jack pushed himself up and reached to caress Ianto's face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Ianto chuckled a little and caressed a particularly deep bite mark on Jack's shoulder. "I think I should be asking you that question. What time is it?"

"No idea." Jack leaned down to give Ianto a quick kiss before pushing away. "Come on ... let's go get a shower before facing the day."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "But you promised me breakfast in bed."

Jack frowned in thought before chuckling. There had been that moment when Ianto was doing delicious things with his toes that Jack would have promised him anything. "So I did. All right. I'll shower first, then make up the bed while you get your own shower so it's comfortable for you while you wait for your humble servant to bring you breakfast. Anything in particular?"

Using his usual dry sense of humor, Ianto responded. "I had planned on asking for blueberry pancakes, but I think Martha is all out of fresh blueberries. Whatever you make will be fine." He captured Jack's hand and pulled him close to lick the shell of his ear. "If I'm pleased, I might be persuaded to make coffee."

Jack shuddered from both the sensation of Ianto's tongue and the possibility of having Ianto's coffee again. "Your wish is my command." The pair shared a smile before Jack hurried to take a shower.

* * *

Mickey watched as the Doctor groggily sipped his tea. The Time Lord hadn't gotten all that much sleep, but didn't seemed too upset about the fact. He actually seemed rather pleased about the whole affair.

The sound of singing reached their ears and Jack came in. "_... And I'm feelin' ... gooooood!_" He continued humming as he rummaged around at a much more leisurly pace than he had the previous night.

The Doctor had one of those elf-like grins on his face. "Nice night, Jack?"

Jack turned to them with a perfect smile and even Mickey was taken aback by it. "The best!"

Mickey grumped. "Well I should hope so." He motioned to the Doctor. "Poor bloke's balls must've been bluer than the TARDIS by the time he got some decent sleep."

The Doctor put his cup down and gave Mickey a wide-eyed look. "MICKEY!"

Mickey shrugged. "Well it's the truth, ain't it? You spent more time in that shower last night with the water on ice cold than Martha usually spends in a week. I dread to see the water bill."

Jack, to his credit, did try to look apologetic. It was killed by the fact that his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. "You know ... if you were having that much trouble, Doctor, you could have joined us. There was a time, last night, that I think Ianto might have suggested it."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "And that's all this universe needs. But, honestly, neither of you are my type. Sorry." Then he rolled his shoulders. "Well ... now that the initial sexual tension is out of the way, young Mr. Jones is on his way to a full recovery which leaves you with a choice to make."

Jack looked puzzled. "What choice?"

The Doctor gave a partial shrug. "Well ... I could bring the two of you to Cardiff and drop you off on that hill top right after you left the lovely Gwen Cooper standing there feeling all abandoned. That really was naughty of you, but I really can't talk about walking away from a friend that needs you."

Jack gave the Doctor a slightly dark look that Mickey didn't really understand. He never had found out where the loud-mouthed captain had gone since that incident with the Slitheen. He'd just assumed that they'd parted ways since Jack hadn't been there with Rose and the blond hadn't breathed a word about Jack when the TARDIS had brought her back from Satellite 5.

Jack waited a moment before motioning with his hand. "Or ...? What's the other choice?"

The Doctor beamed at him in a way that Mickey thought should have blinded him. "Or you and Ianto could come with me. Travel a bit. Show your young man a bit of the universe. All of time and space. What do you say?"

Jack folded his arms and bowed his head in thought for a moment. "If it were just up to me, I'd travel around for a while before going back to Cardiff." He held up a finger when the Doctor took a breath in preparation of giving a happy speech about the fun they were going to have. "It isn't just up to me, though. If Ianto wants to return to Cardiff right away, then that's what we're doing." With that, he turned away and started up some eggs.

"Quite right." The Doctor still beamed. "You know something? I think being in love suits you. It grounds you a bit."

Mickey was surprised at Jack's answer.

"I already told you, Doctor. Love doesn't come close to what I feel for Ianto." He sighed and gave a half shrug and cut up some mushrooms. "Anyway ... he's waiting, and I promised him breakfast in bed." With that, Jack quickly prepared a tray of various breakfast items before heading back to the master bedroom while humming the same tune he'd been singing when he'd entered the kitchen.

* * *

"Breakfast is served." Jack entered the bedroom he was sharing with Ianto and almost dropped the tray he was carrying.

Ianto was lying in the middle of the bed completely bereft of any sort of covering except one bright red decorative throw pillow covering him in a very strategic place.

Jack smirked at his lover. He had suspected that one night would not be enough to satisfy the Welshman's newly enhanced libido. "For me?"

Ianto returned the smirk. "Always. But first, what did you bring me?"

Jack walked over and deftly folded down the small legs that turned the large tray into a lap table. He carefully gathered a spoonful of eggs and offered them to Ianto. "Say 'Ahhhh ...'"

With a smirk that Jack had always found sexy, Ianto complied and made the simple motion of eating a mouthful of eggs into a suggestive act. His eyes closed and he sucked on the spoon in such a way that made Jack shiver as he remembered that same mouth just the previous night suckling his nipples.

The rest of breakfast passed in a blur. Before Jack really knew what was happening, he was on and in Ianto. Rather than protest, the Welshman had taken control of the coupling. The two of them were moving together like practiced dancers. Ianto knew all the buttons to push and all the sounds to make to drive Jack wild.

When their movements took them above and beyond the very heights of ecstacy, it was Ianto who fell forward onto Jack's chest as the usually brash Captain gently withdrew from his body.

Ianto sighed against Jack. "God, I love you."

Jack took a deep breath and let it out. He knew what it was Ianto wanted to hear. "Ianto, I want you to trust me here."

Ianto looked up. "Hmm?"

Jack smiled at him. "Let your mental walls down a little and open yourself to me. I won't hurt you. I promise." He was careful in his mental and empathic connection with Ianto. Once he could sense the walls lowered, he held Ianto close and projected his feelings for Ianto to the Welshman.

Ianto's eyes widened and filled with tears even as an ecstatic smile bloomed on his face. "Oh ..." There was the briefest wave of the same feeling sent back to him, and Jack had never felt so blessed.

Jack helped Ianto bring the mental shields back up and kissed the corner of Ianto's mouth. "In my time, no one uses the word 'love' when it comes to certain people because love can be used in so many ways. Take Gwen, for instance." He chuckled when Ianto frowned a little in puzzlement. "She was always on about how she loved Rhys, but in the next moment saying how she had loved the book she was reading while drinking a tea that she just loved." He shook his head. "Love ... barely scratches the surface of what my feelings are for you." His smile returned. "Which is why I have never said the words 'I love you' to you. In my time, those words only cheapen what we have." When Ianto opened his mouth in alarm, Jack placed two fingers on his Welshman's lips. "Don't apologize. You were only putting the feeling to words as best as you could." Then he chuckled. "Besides ... I know you, Ianto. You never say those words lightly. You have told me often how much you enjoy certain Bond movies while sipping at a blend of coffee that you favor, but the fact that you use the word 'love' in reference to me honors me and fills me with a great deal of joy."

Ianto hummed and rested his head against Jack. "Is there a word for this feeling?"

"Nobody has ever come up with one that seemed adequate." He ran his fingers along Ianto's back. He shuddered a little and gave Ianto a little squeeze.

Ianto understood perfectly. "I'm here, Jack. Always."

Those words, so full of emotion and understanding, eased suddenly tensed muscles and chased away unspoken fears. For now, the whole of Jack's universe revolved around the sun that was Ianto Jones.

* * *

END OF IANTO LIVES

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_: First off, Jack is singing the song "I'm Feeling Good" and if you hear John Barrowman singing it, that last little groan is just perfect for the happy mood Jack is in. I would also like to reassure fans that there **IS** a sequel in the works. I just don't have a title for it. Keep an eye out for it in the coming weeks while I work on my other fics. Thanks for reading.


End file.
